


Amor Salvi Eo

by stacoo, watcherscouncil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring John Winchester, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crowley and Feelings, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark John Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feels, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV John Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Unrequited Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacoo/pseuds/stacoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherscouncil/pseuds/watcherscouncil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then… </p><p> </p><p>John was looking down the barrel of Bobby’s sawed off shotgun. He wondered how did it come to this? All he had wanted was to help her, he hadn't expected it to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl in Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of love by Sta Coo. I just helped a little. :) 
> 
> All CW characters are owned by CW. Just saying.
> 
> Jane and Kokabiel are owned by us. You want to fight about it. (Family Guy reference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revisions bear with me. We are perfecting it. :)

Then… 

 

John was looking down the barrel of Bobby’s sawed off shotgun. He wondered how did it come to this? All he had wanted was to help her, he hadn't expected it to end like this. 

 

+++ 

 

“John,” she screamed as she came racing into the room. “I think I’ve found something!” John looked up into her amethyst eyes, an eye color so brilliantly crystalline, that it was almost supernatural. He could see the excitement of what she had found written all over her face. She sat down, brushed her fiery hair out of her face, and handed John the newspaper article. “Look at the picture! See anyone familiar?” 

John stared at the picture. His breath caught, it was like he had seen a ghost. He searched the article for the date and there it was, if he had been back in Vietnam he would have been hearing a small click right before he got his ass blown to kingdom come. He really needed to up his game otherwise he was going to get them both killed. He knew and she knew that this was a great find, but he would never tell her that. She had learnt that about him and had accepted it as part of his personality and he loved her for it. 

Hazel eyes stared into pools of amethyst and then he returned his gaze to the article, " It says here that the picture was taken almost 20 years ago." He stared at the picture thinking to himself that he be damned if the girl in the picture wasn't Jane’s twin. Everything had to be almost identical about them, except maybe their eyes. He thought that maybe they were the same color as Jane’s but some how he knew they weren't. He could swear that instead of a clear purple he could see that they were a crystal blue, like the Mediterranean. How could he know this? The picture was in black and white, he thought. He didn't know if it was the eerie resemblance or lack of sleep but he swore he saw the black and white picture turn into a colored one. He stared at the picture as those eerily similar eyes turned blue before him. He shut his eyes and rubbed his face, he was feeling very old and tired all of the sudden. He knew that Jane was counting on him so he needed to keep his shit together. After everything he had put her through he owed her that much. He opened his eyes. He noticed that she had wandered into the other room. He was grateful that she knew when he needed to be left alone. She was a lot like Dean in that way. 

He reached for his coffee, empty, damn how long had he been at this? As if reading his mind Jane called from the other room, “John I made a coffee run, but you look like shit maybe you should lay down for a bit. I can ask around, see if anyone knows anything about the article or remembers seeing her.” Before he could even answer she started shoving all of her research material into her bag. John noticed that she didn't call the woman in the picture mother. He had noticed that a lot lately. She refused to use the m-word when it came to people who may turn out to be her actual mother. 

“No, No. I said that we were going to do this together and I meant it. You know I don’t like you wandering around by yourself, especially since we don’t know where this lead is going to take us. Besides, I don’t like the look of this town. There’s something not right going on here.” He said as he pulled the sheet that they had placed over the window to the side and scanned the area. 

His skin itched. He had felt this itch before. It was the kind of itch that gave him the feeling that there were enemies everywhere. He had it back in the jungle during the war. He didn't like it then and he hated it even more now. He heard her drop her bag, and then he felt her hand on his shoulder. She turned him away from the window, "Now I definitely know you are getting tired you have that Charlie in the trees look. You only get that look when you get paranoid,” she said as she caressed his face and smiled at him. He smiled back. He removed her hand, kissed her palm, and then let it drop to her side, "It's not paranoia it is instinct. I have been a hunter for far to long to ignore this feeling I'm having.” He said to her giving her his best marine corps stare down. He had taught her very well what his look meant. That if she pushed him on the subject any more she'd be on lock down. 

“Alright! You win.” She conceded. “You take a nap and I’ll try to find more stuff out about the article online. Happy?” 

He was ecstatic, "You promise not to go anywhere?” He asked her as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He caressed her cheek with his thumb before letting his hand drop to his side.

She smiled up at him, "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.” She said as she crossed her heart and then gave him her best boy scout salute. 

There was always something about her smile and eyes that had always affected him. He wanted to understand how this young girl could both pacify and excite him at the same time. He needed to know because his emotions about her had already started to boil over. He stared into her eyes. She was so much like Dean. He hated it, because what he felt towards her was not the same kind of love he had for his son. There was nothing fatherly about the love he felt for Jane, and it scared him. He realized that he had been thinking a lot about Dean lately. He didn't understand why. He hoped that it wasn't because he was in trouble and needed his help. Dean never was one to ask for help willingly. He was always trying to hide what he considered was a weaknesses from John. Dean was constantly trying to show him how great of a hunter he had become, and he had, but John just couldn't tell him how proud he was of Dean. He didn't know why, maybe it was his military training getting in the way, but he knew it was something he was going to have to fix when all was said and done. After all Dean was one hell of a soldier. He followed orders better than most marines John had served with. Sometimes though he wished that Dean and Sammy trusted him more, like Jane did. He even felt wrong thinking it, after everything Jane and him had been through together, but she treated him more like a father than his own kids. She wasn't though, especially not anymore. Too much had happened lately between them for John to ever look at her like a daughter, and he loathed himself for it. 

It was those memories plus the knowledge that there was something different about her that kept him up at night. He knew Bobby was being kept up at night for other reasons. One of them having everything to do with how he had left things with Bobby. He knew the other was that neither him nor Bobby knew who or what Jane was or where she came from, and it scared them both.

He still remembered the day she had arrived on Bobby's steps. How the hair on the back of his neck stood on end when Bobby opened the door to find a tiny wisp of a girl, no older than Dean, standing on the porch in front of them. She was drenched to the bone, her red hair plastered to her face. Her eyes, a preternatural amethyst, pleading with them for help. They knew she had needed their help before she even spoke, which felt like a lifetime to them. Neither one of them could understand why she was there, then she told them, and when she was finished John knew that none of their lives would ever be the same again. 

John had never heard of anyone seeking out hunters. Usually hunters were the ones to find you when help was needed. No one purposefully sought out hunters unless they had some serious shit going on in their lives. She had come to them though. He knew that Bobby was planning on helping her the minute that Bobby had brought her directly into the house. He sat her next to the fireplace and got her a blanket. John was going to question Bobby's sanity about letting a strange girl into his house, but he didn't when he heard that she had drank a full bottle of Rufus' holy water, because she was thirsty.

He remembered thinking that because she looked no older than Dean that he had planned on helping her, but he couldn't get over the gnawing feeling in his gut that was telling him something wasn't quite right about her. There were many things that didn't sit well with him that night. Like the fact that it had been pouring down rain and all she had been wearing was a white tank top and a long white skirt. Both of which were covered in dirt and grass stains. She was soaked to the bone, but the cold didn’t seem to bother her. Something about that had sent up all kinds of red flags in his mind, which made him doubt whether or not he should help her.

He still had those doubts today. He needed to find out who she was and where she came from just as badly as Jane did. There was something about her that still rubbed him the wrong way. She had power over him that he couldn't explain, and now he found that anytime he had doubts about helping her, she would look at him with those beautifully eerie eyes and all his doubts would disappear.

He stared into those eyes now. He felt like he was loosing a battle he didn't even know he was fighting. He decided then that maybe he did need to rest for a bit. That maybe all of this would make more sense to him after he had gotten some sleep, "Okay I’m going to take a short snooze. Wake me up in about an hour.” He told her as he walked out of the room. He entered the room they had put their sleeping bags in, he laid down and tried to stop thinking about her. His hope was that he was wrong about her, that she was just a normal girl, but his marine training told him otherwise, and he didn't like the thought one bit. He rolled over and fell asleep still thinking thoughts of her.


	2. The Man That Would Be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be King of Hell and no one would be more powerful than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work of love of my partner in crime Sta Coo. 
> 
> CW characters are owned by CW. Just saying.
> 
> Also any reference to any other movie or show is done so out of love and respect, and no I do not own the rights to those either. So ya.
> 
> For mature auidences only. Yes our characters are potty mouths. :)
> 
> *Newly edited chapter.

Crowley wondered to himself why he was sitting at a table surrounded by lesser demons when he had much better things he could be doing with his time. He hated that who ever had called this meeting had the gall to think that he could just be randomly summoned, like a little lap dog. He knew that he did not need to be present at this meeting, but somehow he had been called anyways. He was definitely higher up in the food chain than most of the mouth breathers that were sitting at the table. Surely he didn't have to be here. He should have sent a minion to take notes. He had better things to be doing then sitting around waiting for some blighter to tell him what to do, because he already knew that he wasn’t going to do anything he was asked to do. I mean being the King of the Crossroads had to count for something he thought. 

“Can we get on with this!” He yelled at no one in particular as his exasperation and boredom reached their critical levels. 

“All in due time,” Azazeal said as he walked in the room. Now Crowley was really seething. He loathed how this yellow-eyed son of a bitch had more power than he did. Crowley never understood that, and had always wondered to himself who he had to kill, or have killed (because let's face it he didn't like to mess up his beautifully manicured hands) to take the place of this pillock who was nothing more than some pofta who fancied himself King of Hell. I mean really! Have I not done all the hard work around here, this blighter should be answering to me! He thought as he watched the demon take a seat at the head of the table. 

It was at that moment that Crowley had decided that if you can’t beat ‘em, kill ‘em. So as ol’ yellow eyes was spouting on and on about chosen few and army and blah blah blah. He figured out what he needed to do to take this git out. He needed to get his plan started it was going to take some planning and a lot of meatheads. He decided that being the King of Crossroads wasn’t enough any more. He had come a long way from being a drunk who sold his soul for a couple of inches more below the belt, and he was not going to spend eternity as a glorified file clerk. Not after he had clawed his way out of the bottom of the pit and worked his way up and out of the rest of the muckety mucks to become King of the Crossroads. Now he wanted more. He wanted to be King of Hell, and he knew that in order to properly secure Hell’s throne he would need a lot more power than he currently had. That meant souls. He sat and cleaned his fingernails thinking about how perfect his plan was, and how this would be the perfect time to try to take the throne. Does this guy ever shut up, he thought. Psht not bloody likely. 

The droning gave him a nice background music to help focus his mind. He thought about how he could get his hands on the amount of souls he needed to overtake the throne? He finally figured it out. It hit him like a bolt of lightening. At that moment he turned his attention back to what the nit was blathering on about, and immediately became bored. “Well it sounds like you won't be needing my services so I’ll just be on my way,” Crowley said teleporting out of the room before anyone realized he had gone.

Don’t get him wrong he loved his little piece of Hell, he just wanted so much more. He mulled over his plan as he strode into his office. His problem is that he is more of a leader than a follower. He never liked getting any kind of instruction or order, let alone having to follow them. Let’s just say that he puts the D in BDSM, and now he had a way to ensure that everyone submitted to his will or face punishment. Now he had the perfect way to get everyone on their knees, and his ass on the throne. 

He smiled devilishly as he poured himself a drink. He walked over to a table, it was covered with maps of demonic hotspots. Crowley's decision to use a hell-mouth as camouflage for the incursion of demonic presence was the best way to stop his subordinates from fucking things up. His happy ban of demonic morons had a nasty habit of killing a plan before it even had a chance to get started.

He wanted to make sure that his pets didn't draw any unnecessary attention from nearby Hunters. The use of a hell-mouth was perfect cover for the demonic influx that would occur when he started his plan. He needed every one of his demonic puppets present if he was going to pull this plan off without a hitch, and he needed it to go as smoothly as possible. After all he did have a limited amount of time. Plus crossroad demons couldn't stay in one location for too long without drawing unwanted attention. The hell-mouth ensured that hunters wouldn’t even realize what was happening, and if they did it would be too late for them to stop it. It was a bloody brilliant plan if he did say so himself. 

He stood there and studied the maps. He knew that he only had one option as far as hell-mouths were concerned. He had received numerous reports from Sunnydale. It was currently protected by a smart mouthed slayer and her Slayerettes. Crowley definitely did not want the added worry about some little bird messing up his plans, after all his main focus had to be on hunters. They had a nasty habit of rolling into town right before he got his jollies off. Besides, he knew for the most part that the slayer rarely strayed from Sunnydale, so he decided that it would be best if he remained off of the slayer's radar. He deemed Sunnydale off limits, at least for him and his underlings. That left him the only other choice, Cleveland. He sat down and began to write out a sample of the new contract. He didn't want to leave it to his peons to write out. He knew they wouldn’t have a clue as to what kind of contract he wanted drawn up. After all he felt like they could barely wipe their own arses these days without proper supervision. 

That absolutely would be the first thing he would change in his new regime. He loathed the fact that any tosser with half a brain could become a demon, and he seemed to be getting the rejects’ rejects lately. If only there were more demons like me, Crowley thought, maybe Hell wouldn’t be so Hell like. He had never understood the allure of blood and guts, fire and brimstone. He got that Hell was about suffering but he was tired of suffering. He was tired of how it constantly stank of blood, guts, and agony; and the screaming. Come on it was like the higher ups had forgotten what true suffering felt like. They had forgotten what it was like to be human. They had lost their edge when it came to human suffering. Not him, that was why he felt there needed to be a regime change, he would remake Hell into something that would be feared once again. He would make people suffer on an epic scale, and not have to worry about watching where he steps in the process. Oh yes I am bloody brilliant, he thought as he continued writing out the last part of the new contract. 

+++ 

Crowley felt that his plan was simple enough that even these bush league demons who seemed to permanently have their heads inserted in their asses could do it. Then again they couldn’t even manage to tie their shoes without getting a detailed instructions with diagrams from him. He looked at his collection of misfits from the land of misbegotten toys and hoped that they wouldn’t let him down. 

“Listen up! I’m only going to say this once. I’m not happy with how half-assed all of you have been. You all are crossroad demons. Your soul purpose is to make deals with those talking apes we refer to as humans. You then collect on said contract. It is so simple a goat could do it. In fact I am actually considering riding myself of every single one of you and replacing you all with goats, because even a goat with half a brain could do a better job then you lot with a lot less complications. So taking into consideration that I’m dealing with a bunch of nit wits I’ve decided to dumb things down for you neaps. We are going to start thinking globally, but start locally. So we are heading to Cleveland. There we will start a major undertaking. It will be an epic scale soul collection, and you lot are on the ground floor…”

“How,” asked a Woody-Allen-looking demon from the back. Crowley turned his head and stared into the demon’s eyes. The demon’s body started to convulse and then his demonic essence smoked out of his body. Crowley turned his attention back to the rest of the bottom feeders, most of which were dumber than a sack of hot nickels, and wondered if anyone else was thinking about interrupting him. Luckily it seemed like they had all learned their lesson from the Woody Allen wanker so he continued, “Here is the con. Cleveland Clinic is one of the top centers for cancer research and treatment in America. So we are going to set up shop right next to the hospital, and even have tables stationed throughout the hospital. We are going to become a part of these peoples lives. Our plan is to make them trust us to the point that they will literally sell us their first born without thinking twice about it." 

He walked around the room looking at each of his minions, and then continued because he knew that his window of opportunity was very small. This plan had to be completed in the time frame that it took Azazeal to set everything up with all his little pets. Crowley rolled his eyes at the thought. It seemed that the yellow-eyed cock-up was always in the middle of making plans or putting into action some kind of scheme. 

"I’m sure you all have so many questions. Like how are we going to do this, well I’ll tell you. I’m sure you are all familiar with a charity called Make a Wish foundation. Well we are going to take this most holy of holy charities and we are going to bugger it up the ass. We are going to take that foundation and actually make peoples actual wishes true, with our own twist of course." He smiled before continuing, "We are going to give these desperate individuals something they need, Hope. They will see that we can perform actual miracles," he said in his best televangelist like voice, "What we are going to do is so unconventional that we are going to get everyone’s attention. We are going to make people believe in miracles, while at the same time taking every persons soul that is anywhere near that hospital. We will use every demonic trick in the book to make people believe that our foundation is performing actual miracles. Once word gets out we will have everyone pouring in wanting us to grant them a miracle of their own, and we will turn no one away, because to them we would be doing God’s work." He smirked as he said that. He couldn’t help it. It was a deliciously evil plan, and besides they knew he hadn’t mean it. After all sarcasm seemed to be the only thing that every lack wit understood down here. He still felt deliciously evil. 

He was tired of playing by rules that he had no part in creating. He was done with the rules completely. As a matter of fact he was going to make each and every rule his bitch. No one told him what he could or could not do. He was the fucking King of the Crossroads. If he wanted to set up a kissing booth and make people pay with souls instead of money he damn well would. He would do whatever he felt like doing. He seethed about how the powers that be thought that they could control him. Boy were they wrong.

He was tired of being everyone else’s bitch so he continued with a renewed vigor, "I don't care if one person’s ’wish’ cancels out another person’s. We will honor both, using what I like to call addendums and clauses. You see you will have to use those pea sized brains of yours to figure out a way to add clauses and stipulations to each individual contract in order for us to be able to collect on every single soul. If one family member wants their dying loved one to be able to live to ripe old age we add a clause that states that as long as the family member is old when they die then the contract is filled. Then we make said family member age prematurely and die, but not before we go to the family member and get them to sell us their soul. We need to be cunning and quick. We will also be shortening the contract from 10 years to 1 year…”

“But that goes against everything we stand for. We are not even honoring the 10 year agreement!” Interrupted a mousey brunette from the back. Everyone who was standing around her quickly moved away from her. It was like she was a ticking time bomb. Crowley turned and stared her down, “What was that love,” he asked as he started to walk towards her. His eyes were locked on hers, and she knew that she had nowhere to run or hide so she just stood there with eyes as big as saucers. 

“I said that we aren’t even honoring our usual agreement of 10 years. I don’t think that anyone will take this deal.” She stammered out, and immediately regretted it when she saw the look in Crowley’s eyes. 

“Well you see love these new contracts are different than the old ones. How is that, you wonder, because unlike the rest of you muppets that are trying to pass yourselves off as a big bad. I AM THE BIG BAD!” He yelled as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back. Then reached into her mouth and yanked out her tongue. He hated getting his hands dirty, but it seemed these gormless bottom feeders apparently need another lesson on why it isn’t good to interrupt or ask questions. 

“If anymore of you shit-for-brains question me about this plan again I am going to banish each and every one of you numpties to a place that will make Hell seem like Heaven. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!” He throws the tongue back at the now mute mousey demon who had blood dripping from her mouth. It smacked her in the face and then fell to the floor. Crowley wiped his bloodied hands off on her jacket before he grabbed her by the hair again pulling her face close to his, “and you my poxy faced whore are now useless to me without your tongue. So unless you can show me that you have some other talent that may be of some use to me you had better make yourself scarce,” he said as he wiped the blood off her lips with his thumb. He shoved her away and sighed. If there was anything he hated more than incompetence, it was having to get his hands dirty because of incompetence. 

He wiped the rest of that demon whores blood off of his hands with his handkerchief. He paused to see if any of these lesser beings were actually absorbing anything he was saying. He very much doubted it but continued anyway, "I’m sure many of you might have questions about how we are going to pull off an enormous undertaking without drawing the attention of every Hunter east of the Mississippi. Well don’t worry Daddy will protect you. That is were the hell-mouth comes in. The hell-mouth is a natural hotbed of demonic and supernatural activity so it will provide us perfect cover for a time by hiding the increase in demonic presence, therefore saving you lot from your own incompetence. Once they do realize what is going on it will already be too late for them to stop us. I have made this as simple as I can because I want to collect so many souls that even that lazy son-of-a-bitch upstairs will have to stop and take notice. If he doesn’t THEN WE AREN‘T DOING IT RIGHT!” His voice echoed off the walls around him and he made sure that every stinking lazy cow, who thought of themselves as crossroads demons, were listening.  
It shouldn’t have to be this hard, he thought to himself. 

Crowley squeezed the bridge of his nose. He could only be around ineptitude for so long before it started to affect him, and he felt like he was swimming in an ocean of it. He hoped that the hell-mouth would give his feckless gorms enough of a buffer that they couldn’t fuck up the plan before it even got started. He had enough of their stupidity for one day, he dismissed them. Telling them that they better have everything fully operational by tonight. That made everyone disappear all at once leaving Crowley to his thoughts.

He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He could already feel Hell bending to his will, and he liked it. All he needed was the right amount of power and he could begin his new world order. Maybe even find a way to have Azazeal find his way into some kind of devil’s trap or dead. Not yet though, there would be plenty of time for him to plan that later once he had the souls nothing would be able to stop him. 

Right now though all he could think about was a very stiff drink, a nice warm bath, and then putting on a stunning new suit. These wazzacks better not bollocks this up, he thought as he poured his drink. He was really fed up with Azazeal acting like he was King when he was nothing more than some blighter. The demon didn’t even dress well. For Crowley what a man wore said a lot about his leadership capabilities. He poured himself another drink and loosened his tie.

Crowley was the type of demon that felt if you wanted power you had to dress powerfully, and he made sure to everyday. His thousand dollar suits and well groomed appearance screamed I’m in charge to everyone whenever he walked into a room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He enjoyed his current meat suit. He wasn’t a minger. Sure he was a tad pudgy, but he looked good. Sure it helped that it was his doing that the body exuded a cocky charisma that could charm the panties off of a nun. He couldn’t help but chuckle at that last thought. He decided that he was definitely going to have to test that theory when he had a little bit more time to fully enjoy it. After all there is nothing more alluring than power, and once he got those souls he would be King of Hell, and no one would be more powerful than him. Especially that tight ass nancy boy who likes to think of himself as God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing the waters seeing if there is an auidience for our labor of love. If you like it please leave kudos or a comment. Suggestions are welcome too.


	3. Crowley and His Platoon of Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey brained demons behind the wheel make Crowley a dull boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised edition. Small change about a character.

Crowley was impressed with the results. He was surprised that his minions had managed to put it together so quickly. Maybe he wouldn’t kill them, well most of them, he thought. He walked through the halls of the building that they had chosen for the office of the fake charity, The Hopewell Foundation. Even he had to admit that he was fooled into thinking that it was a real charity.

He strolled into his office and sat down behind his desk. He leaned back and put his feet up. Being in charge was something he definitely could get used to. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on all the souls they were going to collect. Just thinking about having all that power was intoxicating to him. Just then tall, dark and dangerous walked in. His steel grey eyes flashed to red and then turned back to grey, “Good to see you sir. I trust that you’re happy with the results?”

“Oh yes I am quite pleased. You have really out done yourself number 2,” Crowley replied with a smile. He never bothered learning their names, his demons were never around long enough for it to be worth it, plus he just didn’t care. 

“Yes sir. That is actually what I had come in here for. I was going to leave this on your desk. It is our first initial report about how the collection is going so far,” he handed Crowley an official looking report, “We have actually managed to collect 15-20 souls out right. Another 50 are setup to be collected within the year. That is just our first day numbers, I think that you really have come up with one brilliant plan,” Number 2 said with a glint in his eye. 

Crowley liked how this demon wasn’t above kissing his ass. Maybe I’ll let this one stay around longer than usual, he thought. “Yes well let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he said as he got up from his chair and stood in front of the demon. “You are in charge of making sure those muppets that think they are crossroads demons don’t muck things up, because if they do, then they will be carrying you out of here in buckets,” he told number 2. “Nothing personal mate, just business,” he said as he patted the demon on his shoulder and then walked towards the door. Before he was completely out of the office he turned around and said, “Nice job Number 2, I expect even better results tomorrow,” he chuckled to himself walking out of the room. He reveled in the idea that he had just given Number 2 a slap and a tickle. 

He decided since he liked what he saw at the office he was going to check out the situation at the hospital. Maybe even seal a deal or two, just to wet his whistle. He walked through the big sliding glass doors and was immediately greeted by one of his own. Of course the petite blonde with big blue puppy dog eyes hadn’t realized it was him until she was done with her complete pitch. 

“I’m sorry sir I didn’t realize that you were going to be inspecting us today,” she stammered out.

“It’s quite alright 8. I’m just looking around. Making sure everything is running as smoothly as it can with a bunch of monkeys behind the wheel,” he told her in passing as he continued walking towards the elevators.

“Well as you can see we have a greeter at the door to help ensure that we get to them first thing when they walk in, and then tables on every other floor,” she said not knowing that he had stopped to turn around and look at her. She bumped into him and looked up, by the look in Crowley’s eyes she knew she had screwed something up.

“I do believe I said to put tables on every floor. Are you a halfwit or something?” 

“Well sir I made the decision to do every other floor so that we don’t draw too much attention. We are trying to go unnoticed aren’t we sir,” she asked. Before she knew it she was around the corner up against the wall. Crowley had grabbed both her arms and was squeezing them hard enough that she let out a little squeak. 

“Please tell me that you didn’t just say what I thought you said. You do have a brain don’t you? You stupid bint!” Crowley growled the last part at her which made her flinch.

“No sir. I mean I did say that but it wasn’t what I meant precisely. I was trying to take the initiative sir,” she quickly replied knowing that whatever she said her fate was sealed, “I mean we are trying to keep off the radar of hunters that are in the area, are we not?”

Crowley could clearly see in her watery blue eyes that 8 had come to the conclusion that she was going to die. He was half tempted to grant the duffer’s request, but he decided against it. He knew he would regret it later, but right now he needed every bloody demon he had, even this shit for brains. Seriously these imbeciles are going to be the death of me, he thought as he let go of 8. “Well next time how about you don’t think, leave that to the grown ups. Now run along,” he told her as he took a step back so she could quickly make her escape before he changed his mind. That’s right Daddy’s home and everyone better be on their best behavior, he thought with a smirk on his face.

He decided against doing a tour of the hospital, he hadn’t expected to be slapped with so much stupid. Now all he wanted was to go home, and have a stiff drink. He smoothed his dark grey jacket down, and fixed his blood red tie. He was becoming quite fond of Ohio State’s color scheme, although he liked it a little darker, like his soul he thought. Just as he was turning to head out of the doors he saw a quick flash of bright white light out of the corner of his eye. He dismissed it as the beginning of a migraine, after all he hated being around so much incompetence.

Then out of the office that he had turned his head towards came the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his many years as both a mortal and a demon. She had silky soft raven black hair, and a body that would make any righteous man a sinner. He felt himself stir, and he knew that he had to find out who she was. It was a very rare occurrence for him to react so strongly to anything. Power was what got him off lately, but now…

He followed her at distance so he would go unnoticed. He loved watching the sway of her hips, and her ass was perfect. The pencil skirt she was wearing perfectly hugged her beautifully round ass. He wanted so much to take a bite out of. He could picture it in his mind, what her creamy ass would look like with his teeth marks on it. That and all the other things he wanted to do to her. 

He was lost in his thoughts about her creamy skin and didn’t realize that she had completely disappeared from in front of him. He looked up and down the hall, and then around the corner, but his fiery temptress was no where to be seen. He shook his head, and rubbed his face. He decided that he definitely needed a vacation after all was said and done. 

Just as he was chalking her up to exhaustion, he smelled something on the air. It was spicy, like cinnamon, and a hint of clover. He knew then that she had been there, that she wasn’t a figment of an overworked and exhausted brain. He turned to leave and looked down to find a pale amber feather. He went to pick it up but it turned to ash the moment he touched it. 

“Angels!” So much for keeping a low bloody profile he thought. His platoon of monkey brained demons had managed to get the attention of something alright, and it wasn’t a hunter, it was something much worse. He knew then that he had been following an Angel. It all made sense, the bright light was her smiting one of his lack wits. Bloody Angels, he thought. 

He snapped his fingers and he was back in his office. He was fuming someone was going to have to pay for this. He snapped his fingers and a confused 8 was all of the sudden standing in front of him. 

“YOU POXY FACED TROLLIP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ROYALLY FUCKED WE ALL ARE?” He screamed at her as he began picking things up from on top of his desk and throwing them at her. 

“Sir I have no idea what I did, but I can fix it if you only tell me what needs to be fixed,” she screeched while dodging the numerous things Crowley was throwing at her head. The stapler missed her face by mere inches. 

He was done. He had given this bitch a second chance, and just like he knew he would, he regretted it. He looked at her and she immediately smoked out of her body. It didn’t calm his fury by much, but it helped that he knew that there was one less idiot to deal with. He sat down in his chair. 

He had to come up with a battle plan, he had expected hunters at some point but never this, he was not prepared for Angels. If only he could make a deal with her. He felt he could make a deal with anyone, because everyone had a price. He just needed to figure out what hers was. He thought it over and it dawned on him that it needed to be such an interesting deal that she would be willing to listen, and not smite. He knew he had to lure that fine feathered ass to him with something that she couldn’t resist, and then it came to him. 

I think it is time to make a visit to the pediatric wing, he thought. If there was one thing an angel couldn’t ignore it was the corruption of pure souls, and no soul was more pure than a child’s. He pushed the intercom button, “Number 2 come get this meat sack out of my office. Have the boys put up enochian warding symbols on this building but leave the hospital untouched,” he said as he let go of the button and turned to look out the window. He needed her to see what he was going to do next.

“Why’d she have to be an angel? Well I guess this is my chance to prove to myself that I really can charm the pants off of a nun, although I think this will be a lot more challenging, after all she is a bloody angel,” he said aloud to no one in particular. He couldn’t get over how he had managed to be so completely blinded by her beauty that he couldn’t pick up on the stench of angel. Temptation really did come in all kinds of packaging and this was definitely one form that he would sell his soul for all over again. 

He needed to forget about her and focus on the deal, because how much he wanted her made him weak at the bargaining table. Unless… he could somehow use that to his advantage. A smile spread across Crowley’s face as he knew exactly what he needed to do. I have to give myself a little incentive to make sure that this deal goes through, and I know just the thing he thought.


	4. Angel of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is the embodiment of God's love. He is the Angel of Temperance. Can they fight both sides in order to help save all of mankind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More editing. The beginning of the chapter now follows directly after where we left off with Crowley.

She closed the door and vanished. It was close he had almost caught her. She knew that he would sense her, she just didn’t know that he would find her so soon. She teleported herself to her favorite place, the Botanical Gardens in Washington D.C, and walked around until she found her favorite spot. She took off her shoes and knelt down next to the pond. She traced her fingers through the water.

What was happening in Cleveland was bigger than she had thought. She stopped running her fingers through the water. She stared into the pond and called up the image of the demon that had been following her. He was kneeling down in front of a feather that she had left behind. She watched her feather turn to ash as he touched it. 

What was she going to do? This demon was planning something much bigger than she had originally thought was happening and the orders from the top were that no one was to interfere with anything that the demons were up to. She didn’t understand why. God had ordained that above all else man must be protected and loved. If the Demon’s fire sale continued how many of God’s children would be left to protect?

+++

Castiel walked into the botanical garden. He could sense her here but he didn’t know exactly where she was. He walked about until he saw her. She had found a spot next to a little pond. He watched her trail her fingers in the water. He couldn’t see her face. It was hidden behind a curtain of silky raven black hair. The vessel she had chosen suited her, Castiel thought. He knew her true form. It was one of the most glorious sublime forms the Creator had made. She was even more beautiful than the Morning Star. The vessel contained all her glory which made her even more beautiful and radiant. Her power was that of love, after all she was the embodiment of God’s love. That was one of the reasons why she was such a great leader. Many beings were drawn to her like moths to a flame.

He felt that his vessel’s body was becoming aroused. He knew it was the power of her that made him react to her in such a way. He watched the humans’ reaction to her presence in the garden. Couples who had been fighting were making up and professing their love for one another. Young bashful couples that were hiding their true love for one another became more open and honest with one another. This was one of the reasons why she rarely took form on Earth. The last time she had spent any time on Earth had been during the 1960’s. She had come down to walk amongst God’s creations and they had been so overwhelmed by her presence that by the end of the 60’s it was deemed the summer of Love. She had not set foot on Earth since.

That was why Castiel was wondering why she had decided to come down now. Could it be that she did not agree with the plans that the Archangels were making. Did she too have doubts, Castiel wondered as he walked over to where she was. He cleared his throat to announce his presence but there was no response. She stared into the water and then he knew right away what she was doing. She was using the water as a conduit. He tried to see what she was seeing but all he kept getting was the phrase fire sale repeated over and over again. She had always had greater power than he did, that above all else was the reason why he had decided to follow her.

“Hello Castiel,” she said to her lieutenant. She had sensed him for awhile but she was still trying to figure out why the Archangels were not stopping the lesser beings from hurting the humans. It only made sense to protect the humans because human souls could increase any supernatural creature’s power, especially Angels and Demons.

“Kokabiel?”

“Castiel I told you that you can call me Kela. I haven’t gone by that name since man walked in The Garden,” she replied without looking up at him.

She could always tell who was near her without looking. He thought it might have been another one of the many gifts she had been bestowed with…

“No, Castiel I just know that you would be the one to come look for me. You are one of my most trusted lieutenants,” she replied as if she had read his mind. “I’m glad you have come,” she looked up at him and his cornflower blue eyes stared deep into her crystal clear blues.

Castiel had always found that the most fascinating about her, unlike any other Angel, no matter the vessel her eyes were always the same color. It was like her essence could not be contained. He knew that one of the many stories floating around about her was that her eyes inspired the color of the Mediterranean. He saw today that maybe that story was not as farfetched as he had thought.

She stood up to meet his gaze, “I’m glad you came instead of another, Castiel, because I have a task for you.” “You know you can rely on me for anything you may need of me Kokabiel,” Castiel replied immediately without waiting to hear what the orders were. He found that lately he had been questioning everything, but he never questioned her, or her motives. So whatever she needed him to do he would do without hesitation, because he knew that it was right and it was just.

“Anything except calling me Kela eh Castiel,” she asked him. A warm smile spread across her face. He felt his vessels heart fill with enormous amounts of love, but he knew that it was only because of who she was, and that she was making Jimmy, his vessel, feel this way not Castiel himself. He could control his reaction to her.

“Ah yes. I’m sorry Kokabi… I mean Kela. It is just hard for me to shorten a name that was meant to be glorified,” he told her as he shifted his weight between his feet. He was never good at being “human” he hadn’t spent enough time watching God’s creations to fully understand them and everything they do. For the older ones, like Kokabiel, it came natural.

“Just try Castiel. When I am called Kokabiel it reminds me of darker times. Like when The Morningstar decided to rebel against Father. It is not important, and perhaps I do need some reminding about what happens to us when we rebel for I am contemplating a small form of rebellion myself,” she whispered to him conspiratorially. She then grabbed his arm, “Let’s take a walk. We have many things to discuss.”

“Kela please whatever it is that is troubling you tell me. I will try to help you the best way I know how. You have yet to lead me astray I doubt that you will start doing so now,” Castiel confided in her as they walked along the path in the botanical gardens. They both loved this place so much because it reminded them of the First Garden. The Garden that had been bestowed upon man by the Creator.

God had meant for man to live in the Garden for all time with the rest of God's creations, but the snake had other plans, and with the snake's help man was destroyed through sheer folly and was kicked out of the Garden. God placed them on Earth hoping that they would learn from their mistakes. As far as Castiel was concerned they hadn’t and he was not sure they ever would. All he knew was that they had lived in the most beautiful place in the universe, but then threw it away for a bit of knowledge. If only they had not been given free will then none of what was about to pass would have even been a thought in anyone's mind.That was not God’s plan for any of his creations, and Castiel didn’t understand what the angels had done to incur God’s wrath along with God’s children. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her melodic voice, speaking to him about what was to come.

“I know that you would follow me anywhere I lead, but Castiel this I must do alone. I say this because there are greater things coming into play that will need a strong hand to guide them. I am hoping that hand will be you,” she told him as she looked at each flower and plant that they walked past as if it was something she had never seen before. “As you know the Archangels have been planning something that they think will bring Father out of hiding. I do not believe that it will work. I believe that this is a test for us, and that we must do everything in our power to help the humans win in the coming battles. I say this because they are precious even before us.”

Castiel had a sinking feeling. He knew any talk of rebellion, especially against the Archangels, led to death. He hoped that whatever had Kokabiel talking in traitorous tones was worth the sacrifice she was making. He stopped and stared at this enormous flower that looked like something that had grown during the time when the walking Lizards roamed the Earth. The bud had yet to bloom. He looked down and red the description, “Corpse flower. The flower only blooms every 7-10 years. Some may vary and bloom every three years. Once they bloom they open mostly at night and stay open all night. Their odor is that of decomposing mammal,” why would one want to display something that smelled so awful, Castiel thought. He loved all things created by God. He just didn’t understand half of them.

He felt that stopping in front of the corpse flower was an ominous omen. He didn’t want to lose Kokabiel. He didn’t want Anna to be in charge, he had seen how lately she was more interested in being with humans than her own kind. It worried Castiel that maybe she was thinking of becoming a human herself. Why has everyone lost so much faith in our Father, Castiel pondered as he stared at the large bud of the corpse flower? Castiel had always had faith in the Lord’s plan. He even had faith when he realized that Lucifer’s rebellion was all part of their Father’s plan. Castiel knew that there was a reason for everything, and this flower along with Kokabiel’s plan, all had purpose in the greater scheme of things. So as Castiel stood there staring at the corpse flower he knew that whatever may come he would follow Kokabiel’s orders to the death, because if there was one thing he could hold on to as being true is that God loves all his children, and Kokabiel was the embodiment of that love.So as long as she was alive anything was possible, “I am with you as always please tell me what you need me to do Kokabiel, I mean Kela. It shall take some getting used to but I will try to call you Kela from now on,” Castiel said as he turned into her, because he had sensed that she was standing behind him watching him, testing to see what his reaction would be.

“Good. Because after what I have planned I think I won’t have many friends left, and I don’t want our Garrison to suffer for it. So what I need you to do is take over my command,” She told him holding his shoulders and staring into his eyes with her stormy blue eyes.

“What are you planning on Kokabiel,” he frowned. Trying to call her by her shorter name was proving to be challenging.

“Well the Archangels are all talking about how the profits signs are pointing to the beginning of the Apocalypse. They are so convinced that it will happen within the next couple of years that they focus on their battle plans and not their charges,” Kela had said to him. He watched her eyes as they became even more beautiful. A color like he had never seen, it was deep and dark and clear and crystal at the same time, and the blue was a shade he had never seen before. If he had to pick a shade it was the color of an autumn sky. He knew her eyes changing meant that she was certain that what she was planning on doing was the right call to make.

She continued, “Meanwhile they are letting one of the biggest demonic power struggles happen right under their nose. They know that it is occurring, but they seem not to care. In fact we have been ordered to not interfere. That we should focus on more important matters. Well I ask you Castiel what could be more important than protecting the souls of thousands of God’s children. They play at war while these Demonic forces prey on the sick and dying in Cleveland. While other forces still attempt to build an army of children with special abilities to lead Hell’s army. What will all this planning mean when we have no one to protect or save except ourselves,” Kela grabbed him by his arm. Castiel had never felt such desperation and sadness come from her. He felt it even more keenly because of her sway over his vessel.

Castiel did not know what to do to comfort her. She was the leader of their garrison. He was supposed to look to her for answers. Now she was looking to him and he didn’t have any. It frightened him, “Perhaps they have spoken to Father and not told anyone. They aren’t very good communicators, plus they really don’t have a soft spot for God’s children. After all the humans are first in God’s eyes and that has never sat well with any angel, especially the Archangels. They had believed that he would always put them and their needs first above any other creature he created,” Castiel said because it was the only thing he could think of to say. He ran his fingers through her hair in a calming gesture he had learned from an old woman taking care of her grandson. He hoped it was helping.

She started to decompress. Castiel could feel the stress leave her vessels body, but she was still upset. He could feel the weight of worry. He felt like it would bring them both down. He went to say something more but she spoke, “What do you think Father would say to us if he did come out after the war. Do you think he would be proud of us? That we warred when we could have protected and loved instead I don't think he would be proud of his might children. He left us to watch over those that were weaker than ourselves and yet we stand by and let these demons take good peoples souls and do nothing. I can’t believe that he doesn’t want his children protected, but the Archangels believe that is what God wants. I believe in a different God. The God who created me, and filled me with his love would not do this to His creations. What I am is not hate and destruction. It is love, pure and simple, and that is what I am going to show them. That love is a greater weapon than any they can wield,” she shifted in his arms and looked into his eyes. Hers had become stormy like the sea and he knew that she had made up her mind.

Castiel dropped his arms that had been holding her and walked a few feet away. He was going to miss her. She was the only Angel that he could confide in about his conflict that was growing within. She had always listened and then spoke to him and felt that she understood him, and now it would be no more. He would be the one that had to listen and then give reassuring speeches. She had done so much for him, even keeping his doubt from the higher Angels. They both knew that having doubt was just as bad as talking about rebellion. She had been strong for him when he had come to her to discuss what it all meant, and why God was testing them like he was. Why he refused to help not just the Angels but His children on Earth.

She had explained to him, _sometimes someone’s love for something is so great that they want to protect them from everything. That the love almost becomes a binding to keep the person that you love tethered to you so that they can never be hurt or be tempted by evil. God knew that is not what he wanted for any of His creations so he had to leave us to our own choice, and hope that what he had bestowed in each of us would be enough to show us the right path to take._ That is what Castiel clung to when his doubt was at the worst, and he found what God had bestowed in him, Temperance, and that is what was needed now more than ever. Someone to stand and take notice not act because they think it will help. He will watch and wait for the time that he is needed. It was what he needed now to help Kokabiel. He needed to contain his over whelming need to follow her.

She spoke and it made sense to him at last. The reason why she needed him to stay behind, “What I need you to do is stay with the garrison. I give you the choice to lead it or let someone else lead it but please make sure that they understand that I am doing this for Him. He can’t expect us to watch his creations die, and do nothing to save them. I know that I could never love Him if He truly felt that way towards His creations. So I am going alone. I am not going to risk anyone else’s life or banishment. Don’t ask me why I have to do this I just do. I feel that it is what he wants me to do. So please Castiel take care of them. I fear that Anna will try to take over the garrison when I am gone. If you think it is in the best interest of the other then let her, but if not stand firm and believe that God is on our side.”

“I wish I had your faith, but I don’t so I will not lie to you. I will just tell you that I do believe in you and if this is what you have to do then I am with you. Just remember that you are not alone, and if you should need of us I will be listening for your call,” Castiel told her. He hoped that those were not the last words that he would be speaking to her. She was going into the Lion’s Den as the Christians like to put it, and he wasn’t sure she would be coming back. He hoped that he would not let her down. She had great trust in him and his ability to lead a garrison of higher angels and over 350,000 souls. He was afraid that maybe she had placed too much faith in him. He would never tell her, he would let her believe that he was the Angel she thought he was, and then he would spend eternity trying to prove her right. He looked at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it felt wrong. Another human thing he couldn’t quite grasp.

She knew though, he could see it in her eyes, “Thank you Castiel. Remember that as long as there is love in the world we cannot loose. Take care of yourself and the others, maybe I will be able to explain it all to you one day,” Kela said to him as she stroked his cheek ever so softly before taking off. Castiel felt the flutter of her wings and knew she had left. All that remained behind was her scent of honey and cinnamon and a single amber feather. His heart felt like it was breaking and he didn’t know if this time it was Jimmy’s or his own. He left taking the feather with him. He didn’t know why but he felt that he would need it someday. Hopefully not today, he thought as he soared higher towards the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been such a long time posting a new chapter. It will go faster after we are done with the next couple of pages. Bear with us. It is my first fanfiction and we both have a unique writing style. I am so excited when I see that we have more hits. Please comment with anything or leave a kudos so we have something to cling to in our darkest hour. Hang with us because it gets so much more epic. :)


	5. Folie à Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love really is blind

She landed outside of the hospital and looked around. Surely the demon had made some sort of arrangements to protect against her coming back. There were no enochian sigils on the hospital, but she could tell that across the way the building on the corner was covered in them. Why not just put a giant neon sign saying bad guys’ lair here, she thought as she walked towards the door to the hospital. 

She walked in and was immediately greeted by, what any normal person would see as human, but she saw a creature made of smoke. Tendrils of the black aether wound themselves around the poor creature the demon inhabited. She could see the young girl’s soul beneath the vile blackness that was trying to engulf it. The girl stopped in mid sentence as her eyes couldn’t help but flick to the red of a crossroad demon. 

“What are you? You aren’t supposed to be here,” the girl hissed at her. 

“Neither are you,” Kela calmly responded before she scorched the demon out of the girl’s body. She always hated killing the demon because it meant that the body would die to. She hoped that the girl’s soul would find some peace at least. 

She could sense so many demons within the hospital. She would be damned before she killed that many innocent creatures. No she would go to the top, and try to negotiate something to make him leave these poor people alone. If that failed maybe killing the head demon would make the others leave out of fear. There was only one way to find out. She needed to see the man in charge. 

She stood next to the body of the girl she had exorcised and waited. She knew that the others would have sensed her or felt their comrade fall and come to check it out. Like clock-work they came. Two very tall men dressed in security outfits approached her. If she had not already seen their true faces she would mistake them for the actual security guards that they inhabited. 

She took out her Angel blade and held it up in a defensive posture, “My battle isn’t with you. I am willing to let you live if you tell me where I can find the man in charge.” 

“Let us live,” the demon with dark hair and green eyes scoffed back at her. “Lady we are going to eat you for breakfast and then take what’s left of you to our boss and collect on his very generous offer he has made to all of us.” 

“Well I was hoping that you would be the self serving wretch that I thought all you lesser beings usually are, but I guess stupidity won out over survival instincts,” she replied to him casually. 

His face turned red with anger. He charged her and before his partner had any time to react she had killed the one. She turned to the other, “I offer you the same that I offered him. Take me to who is in charge and I will let you live. Don’t and,” she pointed at the two corpses at her feet. 

It must have made for a compelling image because the speechless demon nodded his head. He motioned to the elevator with his head, “He’s up on the pediatric floor. He has been reading the children stories for some reason. If you ask me I think this whole plan was pretty far-fetched. Lucifer may be in the cage but he still runs things in Hell and to think otherwise is incredibly stupid.” 

She walked up to the demon and looked into his blue eyes; they flashed red out of fear and then back again. Such a weak creature she thought to herself. He follows someone he doesn’t even believe in out of fear. That was something she could never understand. She had always chosen what was right and just over what was easy. Now looking at this pathetic creature standing before her she decided that just this once she would do the just thing over the right thing. 

She stabbed him through the heart with her angel blade. She saw the look of betrayal in his eyes and felt that she needed to explain to him why, “It isn’t for being what you are. It is for not believing in your leader’s mission.” His eyebrows drew together, “The mission always comes first. If you don’t believe in the mission then it is doomed to fail. You are just as responsible for the failure of this mission as the man you follow. For not believing in the person you stand with I feel you must pay.” 

She pulled out her angel blade and he dropped to the floor with a thud. She wiped it clean on his pants and put it back in its sheathe. She walked over to the elevator and got in. She hoped that whatever plans this demon had going on in this hospital, that it had nothing to do with the children. She didn’t want any more innocent souls to be damned today. 

She got off of the elevator and asked the front desk where the children’s reading room was. She walked around the corner and stopped a short distance away from the room.She could see all the children sitting around him listening intently as he read to them the story of Little Red Riding Hood. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of the book. She looked at each and every child in the room. They all seemed too healthy to need a stay in the hospital. 

She knew then that the demon in the other room had definitely done something, but what, and to what end. She walked back to the nurse’s station, “Excuse me I just wanted to know who to thank for the rapid recovery of my niece. I went into her room, but she wasn’t in there and I saw that she was in the reading room listening to a handsome man reading a story.” 

The old nurse smiled at her, “It was the damndest thing. One minute they were sick with whatever illness that had brought them here and the next the whole floor was cured. It was a miracle or something. What’s even stranger is that the man reading them the story had visited last night, and this morning they are all healthy as the day they were born. If I didn’t believe in miracles I do now. That man must have been sent from God,” the old nurse finished. She then got up and walked into the filing room. 

Kela walked back to the doorway to watch the demon from a distance. She knew that he wasn’t sent by God. She knew that whatever had healed all these children had come at a very high price. She needed to find out who had paid the price, and how to save them. That meant talking to the handsome man in black smiling a wolfish grin at all the children in front of him. She felt a shiver go up her spine. 

She listened to him read the story of Little Red Riding Hood. It reminded her of another story of temptation and straying from the path. It was the story of God’s first children Adam and Eve and how they had been tempted not by a wolf but by a snake. 

She felt alone and wished that she could have brought Castiel with her. It would have been nice to have him fighting by her side, like they did during Lucifer’s rebellion, but then she would be no better than the Morningstar. She didn’t want any of her garrison to suffer for her choosing to go against orders and protect the humans. She needed her garrison in Heaven keeping the peace till God chose to reveal Himself. 

As she thought about the fighting in heaven she couldn’t help but wonder why the Archangels doubted God’s plan most of all. They were the only ones in heaven that had ever seen the face of God, so why were they all filled with such doubt? Every lower angel, herself included, believed in God purely based on faith. The lower angels had to believe in what the Archangels taught them, because if they didn’t if they showed any doubt, they would all be killed. 

She remembered how Metatron had become the symbolic voice of God. Whatever he said was taken as the word of the Lord. Metatron taught them that God had wanted his angels to protect his creations, especially man. Man needed to be protected from himself. The angels were to be the ones to teach man right and wrong, and good and evil. That was before Noah and the Great Flood. 

When Kela had heard Metatron tell them that God was angry at man and that man needed to be punished, it was Gabriel who had stood up and said that he would take care of it. He was the master of water and decided that a great flood would wash the world clean of man’s misdoings. What everyone didn’t know was that he found a righteous man named Noah. He felt that Noah and his family deserved to be saved and so he told Noah to build an ark large enough to contain two of every species on Earth. Gabriel did this because he loved man more than his other brothers ever had, and he refused to believe that man was beyond saving. 

After his brothers had found out what he had done they had decided that he was to be punished. He had already sentenced himself. He had chosen to be exiled. He would never again set foot in heaven. Kela knew that he had done it for love. Love of man and Love of God. She asked him before why he had gone against the word of the Lord and he had told her, “The God who created us, who created you, could not be so angry that He would want all His children to suffer. I protected God from Himself. He might have been angry at His children now, but I fear losing them would have caused Him more grief than even He could have imagined.” 

Gabriel had left Kela in charge of his garrison. He had been the Archangel that calmed the other brothers, but he had tired of their fighting. So he did what he could to save mankind, and left. She had heard rumors that in the later years of mankind he had become some kind of Demi-God, a trickster of all things. She chuckled to herself at the thought of Gabriel playing the part of a mischief maker. He saved mankind only to torture them. She smiled. She missed Gabriel. It was because she had chosen to follow Gabriel that she too was about to rebell. She thought that God’s love for mankind was enough to justify her rebellion, and once again save God from Himself. 

She was lost in deep thought about the First War and how heaven divided taking sides. She knew that Michael was not happy with the punishment Lucifer had gotten, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Michael figured out a way to open the cage and finish the fight that he had started with his brother. She wasn’t going to let that happen. All Hell would be released on Earth and humanity would pay the price for Michael’s arrogance. That’s why she had to stop this demon from gaining any kind of power because if Hell was in chaos, then they wouldn’t be able to join Michael in freeing Lucifer. 

“You seem a little lost perhaps I can help you find your way,” a seductively gruff voice with a slight English accent whispered into her ear from behind. 

It startled her out of re-living her memories from the first war. When her eyes focused she realized that the demon she had been watching was gone. “Well, maybe you could…” she started to answer. She breathed in and smelled sulfur. She spun around and casually leaning against the door frame in a charcoal black suit and shirt with a blood red tie and pocket square, was the demon she had been watching. Could he be dressed any more like the clichéd version of the Devil, she thought. 

He uncrossed his arms and held them up in a mocking gesture of surrender, “Before you smite, you might want to have a little chat with me first. You see I was quite busy after your little disappearing act,” he told her. 

She watched him push himself off the door frame. He lowered his hands and put them in his pockets. He walked up to her. He stopped when they were standing side by side, their shoulders barely touching, “It would be quite a shame if something were to happen to me, because then all those precious little bits you came to save would be damned forever,” he leaned over and finished with a whisper in her ear, “and there wouldn’t be anything you could do about it.” 

He walked around and stood in front of her. His eyes flashed red, “What do you say gorgeous. How about we have a little meeting of the minds,” his eyes flashed back to his crystal clear hazel eyes, “over dinner perhaps?” 

She was taken aback by the boldness of this lesser being, “You will address me as Kokabiel, not gorgeous, and what makes you think that I care at all about these children. What makes you think that I am not here to just kill you and move on,” she asked him hoping that she came off as sincere. Deceit was not something she was very good at. 

Crowley smirked, how cute she’s trying to con me, he thought. “Well since we are doing introductions my name is Crowley, but as far as I am concerned you can call me whatever you want,” he said to her adding a sickly sweet smile as he brushed her raven black hair off her shoulder. Just as silky as it looks, he thought. 

When the demon touched her something happened within her. A spark ignited. She felt her vessel’s blood start to race throughout her body. She was worried that maybe the vessel she was using could not contain her grace like she thought it could. She felt her power surge within her. She took a step back from Crowley, thinking that maybe it was some dirty demon trick he was trying to pull on her. 

The distance helped but not a lot. She stared into his eyes, she saw something there. It was then she realized that the whole time she had been talking with him she had not seen his true face. All she had sensed of the demon was the sulfur and the flash of red eyes. Instead when she focused to see his true form she saw one of the most beautiful lights she had ever seen. It was tarnished with veins of black that came off of it like smoke. 

Her grace formed a silky pink thread. She watched as it floated to one of his white tendrils. The tendrils entwined with one another, and she felt something surge through her like nothing she had ever experienced in her entire existence. If she was later asked to describe what she had felt all she would be able to say is that it was like she had seen the face of God. Then just like that it was gone. She realized that the connection had been severed by Crowley. She saw that he had taken several steps back. 

Crowley wiped away a tear that was lingering on his cheek, “What did you do to me,” he growled at her. 

“It was glorious! Wasn’t it,” she said to him breathlessly as she took a step towards him forgetting why she was there. She reached out for him. 

He took another step back, “You stupid bint! If you think you can play little miss innocent with me then you are as stupid as you are beautiful,” he told her walking up to her until they were standing face to face once again. 

She stared into his eyes, instead of the crystal clear hazel she saw the brightest flame she had ever seen. She wanted to touch his face. 

Before she could touch his face he spat out at her, “Negotiations are done. These souls are mine. As a matter of fact any soul I want is mine.” 

Then before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her and kissed her. Until that moment she thought that she knew what true love was, but when their lips met she realized she didn’t have any idea. When he kissed her everything came alive. She felt everything, she saw everything, she smelled everything as if it was the first time she had done so. It was as if she was transported back to the time when she was first created. 

She understood then that she had not felt as alive as she did at that moment. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t want to ever leave his embrace. She felt his arms wrap around her, and pull her closer. She felt his radiance entwine with her grace. Then suddenly, from the depths of his darkness, came a growl. She saw one of the black tendrils fly out and throw her against the wall, and he was gone before she even looked up from the floor.


	6. Demon Whiskey Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley thought he could have anything he ever wanted, and now all he wants is her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. More to come very soon, I just have to type it out. (Yes I am old school and write everything out before typing.)

Crowley walked up to the decanter of whiskey, with shaking hands and poured himself a large glass. He swallowed it in one swig. Get yourself together, he told himself, he poured another glass full and sank into his chair behind his desk. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about being this close to her still, but the sigils would protect him for now. He took a drink swallowing almost his entire glass; the warmth of the whiskey flowing through his system had started to help clear his head. Whatever it was that she had done to him he could still feel the effects of it. 

 

He felt different somehow, and the worst part of the whole experience is that he had enjoyed it. He hadn’t felt human in quite some time and he had forgotten how intense everything could feel. He didn’t know if he wanted to kill her or thank her for what she had done. 

 

It wasn’t the feelings he was afraid of, it was the sensation of whatever had come out of him and torn him away from their embrace. He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of her in his arms, the smell of her blanketing them. He still couldn’t get over how beautiful her true form had been to him. He knew that being a demon he shouldn’t have found it beautiful, but he did. He smiled to himself as the memories of the sensations washed over him. Then he remembered the growl and how it had ended and a shiver ran down his spine. 

 

The darkness that had been part of him for so long had at that moment became an entity in itself. He remembered how dark and terrifying it was, how angry it seemed to be as it pulled them apart. He didn’t even know that he had left the room that she was in until he couldn’t smell her anymore. He had opened his eyes to find that he had somehow teleported back to his office without any knowledge of doing so. 

 

He sighed as he finished his drink. He got up from his chair and walked over to the beautiful amber liquid that seemed to being doing the trick of helping him forget everything that he had felt when they had touched. He poured himself another large glass and then walked over to the floor to ceiling wall of windows. He stared out at the hospital. It seemed to be even brighter than it had been before, like she was lighting it from within. 

 

He shook his head trying to shake the memories of her out of his now blessedly dull mind. He knew that she was something that needed to be dealt with. He had no idea what had transpired between them, and it seemed to only invigorate her. He could have killed her so easily, and she probably would have let him and died with a smile on her face. Something in him cringed at the thought of her dead. He needed to snap out of it. If any of his lack wit minions found out that he was getting soft, and for an angel no less, then he would have a mutiny on his hands. 

 

I need to kill something, he thought, a really vile kill should jumpstart my villainous machinations. He finished his drink. He knew just what he was going to do. It was demon 101. You want to do something really vile you go to the nearest church, and have at it. He teleported himself to just outside the nearest church, he looked up at the steeple and smiled. This was exactly what he needed he could feel his evil juices start to flow as he walked into the church. The PR campaign the church ran back in the day had really did its job. Back then it not only managed to somehow both confirm and deny the existence of demons and the devil, but it also made these sweet little humans think that consecrated ground was off limits to the spawn of Satan. 

 

Sure when he walked in it tingled a little, but in a good way. The sensation made him remember who he was, and who he wanted to be. He looked around the church. The pickings were slim. The church had lost it flare for scaring its parishioners into showing up. Crowley frowned he longed for the days when the churches were packed to the rafters with believers, their fear of God tangible in the air. Now he was lucky to find any true believers, let alone anyone in the church unless it was a holiday. He went to the front pew and knelt down. He put his hands together; he wanted to be able to look around without sticking out. 

 

There were not very many souls to choose from. Most of the congregates in the church were old women, and Crowley knew better than to go after an old hen. They were too set in their ways to be swayed. He continued to scan the room hoping to find anything, and then when he was about to give up and just kill the lot of them he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Until today there was only one thing in the world that made him feel that sensation, and it was a pure unblemished soul. Must be my lucky day, he thought as he smiled. 

 

He followed the sensation as it pulled him over to the wall of candles, he pretended to light one, the sensation became more intense as the pure soul got closer to him. Then he spotted it. Ah yes there is my precious lamb, he thought as his eyes landed on a young priest. It was very rare these days to find pure souls; a soul became tarnished so easily these days. He was amazed that not only was this soul so pure but that it was in the body of a priest. 

 

It was even rarer for a priest to have such a soul. Many priests had some form of sin working its way in their system by the time they took their vows, not this one though. Crowley felt like a newly reborn demon. He hadn’t been this excited since he had helped orchestrate the Roanoke 'disappearance'. He watched the young priest open the door to the confessional and walk in. He waited until the light turned on to signal that the confessional was open. He opened the door and sat down. 

 

His heart was thundering in his chest. He felt as giddy as he did when he had lost his virginity. He straightened his tie and waited. He couldn’t stop the Cheshire cat grin that was spreading across his face when the partition opened. He tried to act the part of guilt ridden parishioner so he said, “Bless me father for I have sinned.” 

 

“How long has it been since your last confession my son,” the young priest asked him. 

 

Crowley stifled a laugh. Years…decades…centuries, he thought. He was going to love this little cat and mouse game. He was already starting to feel like himself again. He went to answer the priest to start the ball rolling on the delicious inevitability of the young man's loosing his soul, but nothing came out. He tried to speak again, but it was useless no sound came out of his lips. 

 

With a growl escaping his lips he threw open the door and stormed out of the church. The minute he was outside of the church he felt he could speak again. 

 

“Bollocks, that morning dove has me right and truly jaspered,” he screamed before teleporting himself back to his office. He found himself staring at the hospital for the second time that day. Now I am right and truly buggered, he thought as he glared out of the window. He had to find out what kind of bloody magic, angel or otherwise, she had used on him. 

 

That was the trick though. How was he going to find out what she had done to him without succumbing to it yet again? Then a little light bulb went off in his brain, “Holy fire,” he whispered. Now I got you my little turtledove. Holy fire was like a mini-cage to those feathered freaks. All he needed now was some kind of bait to lure her into his trap, and then once she was helpless and vulnerable he would make that beautiful song bird sing. 

 

He knew he couldn’t use the children as leverage again. He thought that she would just come to him if he called her, but he doubted that, especially after the way they had left things. She would definitely be on her guard, more importantly she might even have back up this time. He sat down at his desk and snapped his fingers. A very ancient book appeared on his desk. It was the same book that he had used to ward off the angels. If he found a warding spell in it maybe he could find a summoning spell in it. He flipped through the pages. 

 

He was starting to feel hopeless when he finally found what he had been looking for and much more. He not only found a summoning spell, but he found the bait for his trap as well. It was a spell to summon a specific angel, an angel that had specific ties to the little birdie that he was trying to catch. He pushed the button to the intercom, “Number 2 get in here. I am going to need some supplies. I am going hunting.” 

 

“Uh…yes sir, but do you really think that it is a good time to go on holiday,” Number 2 asked him as he walked through the door. 

 

Crowley flung him up against the wall. He glared at Number 2 before answering, “You stupid twat! It was a bleeding metaphor. Honestly, what am I going to do with you? Now get up and get me everything that is on this list, and don’t bollocks this up, because next time I won’t be so gentle.” 

 

Number 2 got up off the floor and brushed himself off. He grabbed the list from Crowley. Crowley stared at him. Crowley saw that Number 2 had questions, but he seemed to have learned his lesson about questioning the boss. Number 2 disappeared, and Crowley poured himself another drink. Their lack of competency is driving me to drink, he thought, good thing I don’t need my liver because these twits killed it off ages ago. He took a drink and sat down at his desk. He read the spell and then turned and looked out of the window, and for the first time that day he didn’t find himself staring at the hospital.


	7. Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 200th episode. Love sets Crowley's world on fire, and Castiel and Kokabiel may burn with them.

Crowley stood in front of the table he added the last ingredients to the bowl. He set the contents of the bowl on fire and began the chant to summon the angel Castiel. He knew that Castiel was Kokabiel’s Lieutenant and that if Castiel was in trouble she would have no choice but to show up. Then Crowley would have a bargaining chip to use in his negotiations with her. 

He finished with the chant and waited. He hoped it worked his enochian was a tad rusty. He looked around the abandoned warehouse. This berk of an angel better show up. He didn’t have the time to waste waiting around for the blighter to show up. He snapped his fingers and a comfortable arm chair appeared. He unbuttoned his jacket, and sat down. He decided that he was going to give this angel Castiel a minute more before he went with his plan B. Crowley sighed. He sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. He picked off imaginary piece of lint.

Just then Castiel appeared, “How dare you summon me you lesser being.”

Crowley checked out the angel standing in front of him. He thought that Castiel was very handsome, if bible salesman was something you were into. He didn’t understand the look Castiel was going for with the suit and trench coat, but the angel pulled it off. Crowley especially approved of the way the blue tie that Castiel was wearing brought out the blue in the vessel’s eyes. 

Crowley realized that instead of finding Castiel repulsive he couldn’t help but feel a little attracted to him. That’s it, that bitch definitely did something to me, Crowley thought. He should be repulsed by Castiel and his true form, but all he could think about was how kissable Castiel’s lips looked.

“I will destroy you,” Castiel said as he lunged at Crowley. 

“Tut, Tut, my little chick-a-dee. I do love your enthusiasm, but we can play later I am hunting bigger game at the moment,” Crowley said snapping his fingers. The ring of holy fire that Castiel was standing in ignited. 

“What is the meaning of this,” Castiel growled, “How dare you. You will release me at once…”

“Or what darling. I am afraid you are in no position to threaten. Now let’s talk about why you are here,” Crowley said as he got up and walked a little closer to the ring of fire encircling Castiel. “I called you here because I need you to help me with a little problem I seem to be having with someone you may know. I believe her name is Kokabiel.”

“How dare you speak her name. I will kill you for that,” Castiel told him through clenched teeth.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are sexy when you’re angry,” Crowley chided back, “Enough with the small talk let’s get down to it. I need you to call Kokabiel here. She and I have a little unfinished business.”

“You lie. She would never deal with the likes of you. You are beneath her,” Castiel replied. 

Crowley could see that Castiel was seething. He felt a little bit of joy at the fact that the angel was suffering, “Words hurt love, but you will help me. I can be quite convincing,” Crowley drew out the last word almost seductively. 

He locked eyes with Castiel. He could see that he was getting no where with him. So I am going to have to play rough with this one, Crowley thought. Crowley circled the table and chair and stood behind the chair. He rested his elbows on the back and just stared at Castiel. Neither one of the them blinked. 

Crowley knew that he could break Castiel, he just hoped he would be able to do what he needed to do. After what happened at the church he was doubting his power. He couldn’t let that doubt show on his face. He needed to convince Castiel that he was capable of anything.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the priest from the church appeared in the chair. Crowley smiled at the grimace that crossed Castiel’s face. He already had the angel’s attention now all he had to do was seal the deal. To bad this one didn’t need to be sealed with a kiss he would love to know what the angel tasted like.

“So here is what we are going to do. You are going to get Kok…” he stopped seeing Castiel raise his eyebrow. Alright, Crowley thought, I won’t antagonize you more than I need to, “I mean Kela. You are going to call her and tell her to meet you here. You aren’t going to give away anything, if you do father here,” he said clamping his hand on the priests shoulder, “will suffer unbelievable torment before I take him to hell with me. There for all intents and purposes he will be what you call my bitch.”

“What makes you think that this human is worth more than Kokabiel,” Castiel asked him, “Besides he is a man of the cloth he knows that sacrifices have to be made.”

“Father is that true? Are you ready to die? I assure you that your death will be an excruciating one, and then what I have planned for you in Hell; well let’s just say that even the darkest imaginations would only get it half right,” Crowley whispered seductively into the priest’s ear. 

“Do not worry Father. The Lord will protect you. You have nothing to fear,” Castiel said to the priest.

Crowley chuckled, “The thing is mate, God isn’t exactly paying attention to what’s happening on this revolving marble anymore, is he,” he asked Crowley circling the chair that the priest was sitting in.

“God will not forsake his children,” Castiel replied. 

Crowley smirked. He couldn’t help but see the doubt in Castiel’s eyes. Castiel was ready to break he just needed to give him a little shove, “Well let us test that theory shall we? What do you say father, do you have as much faith as our friend Castiel does,” he asked the priest as he picked up the knife from the table.

Crowley was about to put the knife against the priest’s throat…

“Wait,” Castiel cried out. “Why do you need Kokabiel? You have me,” Castiel asked Crowley.

“Well it is a bit complicated my fine feathered friend, let’s just say she has some explaining to do,” he told Castiel.

“Fine I’ll do it on two conditions. One you must let the priest go, alive and unharmed, and two I stay to be a witness to whatever you and Kokabiel have to discuss,” Castiel said to him. 

Crowley pretended to think about it. He had no problem letting the priest go. He didn’t know if he wanted Castiel to stick around, “Fair enough. Deal shall we kiss on it,” Crowley asked with a smirk.

“Why must you torment me further,” Castiel asked him.

“Fine. You’re free to go father,” he said to the priest before snapping his fingers. The priest disappeared and Crowley sat down in the now empty chair, “Whenever you are ready petal.” 

He watched Castiel. The angel closed his eyes and Crowley knew he was calling out to her. He didn’t have to worry about being double crossed because angels were very poor at deceit, and he would know if this one was trying to con him. He looked him over and wondered why Castiel had chosen this vessel of all the vessels available. 

The man that he was inhabiting was very handsome. Castiel’s hair a chocolate brown looked like it was wind blown. His features were chiseled yet soft at the same time. His favorite feature were Castiel’s lips. They were pink and full. He imagined what they would look like wrapped around his cock. 

What was he doing. He really needed to get rid of whatever spell or curse the angel had put on him. “Well what’s taking so long,” he asked Castiel.

Castiel opened his eyes and looked over at Crowley, “It is done. Now release me,” Castiel demanded.

“Oh I am afraid not sweetheart. I am afraid that you’re my leverage. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that I don’t trust you,” Crowley replied with a smile. 

“I’ve done what you wanted. What more do you want from me,” Castiel growled at Crowley.

Crowley smiled to himself, “Oh there are several things I want from you. Some of which involve doing unspeakable acts…”  
“Enough! How dare you speak to an angel of the Lord like that,” Castiel yelled at Crowley.

“Well seeing how you are trapped I can talk to you about anything I want, because you right now are as ‘bout as powerful as a dust buster,” Crowley told him as he sat back in his chair and started cleaning his fingernails, “In fact let’s talk about how things are going upstairs. I mean, only one angel was sent to stop my plans, honestly it hurt my feelings.”

“I will not discuss anything with a lesser being. You know that I will kill you when I get out of here,” Castiel said coldly.

“Oh, I do love it when you talk dirty to me,” Crowley smirked at him.

“Stop antagonizing him. He is young to this world and doesn’t understand sarcasm,” Kela said as she walked out of the shadows into the glow of the fire.

Crowley felt his heart quicken at the sight of her. He had somehow forgotten how beautiful she was since the last time that he had seen her. As she walked closer to him something within him felt like it was being pulled towards her. His head swam with a sensation he hadn’t felt in centuries.

He got up and started to walk towards her, but something dark within him stopped him from closing the distance between them. His mind cleared giving him the chance to walk over to the table and pick up the angel blade.

Within seconds Crowley had extinguished the fire around Castiel. He grabbed the angel and pressed the blade against Castiel’s throat, “That’s far enough love,” he said pushing the blade against Castiel’s throat.

“I’m here you can let him go. He will do nothing to harm you, you have my word,” Kela calmly replied.

“You’ll forgive me if I choose not to believe you, but you know how the saying goes, a liar won’t believe anyone else. Well what can I say I am one hell of a liar,” he smirked, “if you’ll forgive the pun. I have trouble believing anything, especially promises coming from someone who wants me dead,” Crowley growled at her.  
It hurt him to be so cruel to her, and he knew that was a problem. What use to give him joy, was now causing him nothing but grief. Whatever she had done to him had changed him, and he wanted nothing more to feel like himself again; or did he?

He started to doubt his plan the longer he looked into her eyes. He felt like he was drowning in them and he knew he should care, but he didn’t. 

“Whatever it is between us we can work it out. There doesn’t have to be any bloodshed,” Kela said to him soothingly.

“Kokabiel what are you doing. Kill him! He is everything that we have been taught to hate. Why do you hesitate,” Castiel pleaded with her.

The harshness of Castiel’s words cut through the fog in Crowley’s brain. It cleared his mind just enough so that he could remember his plan. He needed her to come a little closer and then he would have her just where he wanted her. 

“You have two choices love. One you try to kill me and pretty boy here dies in the crossfire, or two you take out your angel blade and place it on the table,” Crowley explained.

“If I do that you will let Castiel go,” Kela asked him.

Crowley looked at Castiel for a moment, even though this angel wanted him dead he couldn’t help but find him intriguing. There was something different about this one, he could feel it; and if he had felt more like himself he would have wanted to spend some time exploring exactly what it was that made Castiel different.

Later, he thought. Right now he needed to concentrate on the problem at hand. He locked eyes with Kela, “Fine. Unless fancy boy here wants to stay, then we could have some real fun. See if we could remove that stick up his arse, or at least replace it with something more pleasant,” Crowley chuckled.

“You heathen! You better kill me, because if you do not I will find you, and I will kill you,” Castiel spat back at him for an answer.  
“Can someone say repressed much,” Crowley chided back.

“Enough! You will release him. Castiel you will leave here and never give this demon another thought, that is an order,” Kela commanded both of them. She then walked over to the table and placed her blade on it.

Crowley smiled. Flames encircled Kela and Castiel at the same time. “You blighters are really too trusting,” Crowley said walking over to the table. He placed the angel blade he had on the table with the other one.

“How dare you! We had a deal. I thought crossroads demons always honored the deals they make,” Kela questioned angrily.

“Oh we do, but you forget that we usually seal our deals with a kiss. I don’t remember our lips locking since that unfortunate incident in the hospital,” Crowley replied as he moved the chair so that he could have a better view of both angels. He sat down and smiled, he was starting to feel like himself again.


	8. Tortured Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds out that he isn't as powerful as he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scusi. I have had a very terrible 2014. So it has affected my writing and ability to post. Hopefully the new year will be better. Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy.

“You lie. Kokabiel would never willingly kiss you. You are beneath her,” Castiel told Crowley staring at him with murderous eyes.

“Oh, what she didn’t tell you. This is too good,” Crowley chuckled.

“Kokabiel, what this demon has said is it true,” Castiel strained to say the last part.

Kela averted her gaze from Castiel. A smile crept across Crowley’s face. She said nothing but Crowley could tell by the way Castiel’s shoulders slumped forward that the angel knew the truth.

“Castiel I’m sorry I did not want you to find out this way,” Kela told him hoping he would believe her.

“I do not understand why you kept what had happened to yourself. Do you not trust me anymore, Kokabiel,” Castiel asked Kela. 

She saw the pained look in his eyes, it hurt her to see him in such pain. “Always, Castiel, you know that.”

Crowley watched this exchange between the two angels with a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there, “Uh do I need to leave you two alone? Possibly make the rings large enough for two,” he sarcastically quipped at them. Castiel shot him a murderous glare.

Kela continued as if Crowley had sad nothing at all, “Castiel, please believe me that all I was trying to do was protect you. I honestly never thought that something like this would happen,” Kela said to Castiel. Castiel turned his head towards her, hearing the sadness in her own voice she knew why. 

Kela’s deep blue eyes searched his, she had a feeling that this would be the last time she would see him. She had so much more to say to him, to teach him; but she knew she wouldn’t have the time.

“Kokabiel what are you saying? What happened,” Castiel asked her.

“Oh do tell love, I am dying to know exactly what happened at the hospital myself,” Crowley chimed in.

“Something rare and unexpected. Something we have been told about, but we thought it would never happen to us,” Kela whispered.

“Kokabiel you are not talking about the fable of shared essence, or what the humans call soul mates. We cannot experience that for ourselves. Our grace was created by God, not born of man,” Castiel repeated back what he had been told for centuries.

“Castiel think. Our grace is created by God, but so is a man’s soul. Could it not be possible that He used some of our grace to create each new soul,” Kela replied searching Castiel’s face for any sign of understanding, or acceptance.

Crowley sat in his chair listening to everything that was being said, and for a moment he was unfazed. Then something in him became both excited and enraged at the same time. “WAIT ONE BLOODY MINUTE,” Crowley yelled leaping out of his chair, “are you expecting me to believe that what you’ve done to me is nothing more than true love,” Crowley finished his voice hitting an unnatural pitch.

“Actually it is something more binding and powerful than true love,” Kela explained turning her gaze to Crowley, “What I am saying is that your soul and my grace are one in the same. We share our very existence, and now that we have found each other we will be uncontrollably drawn to one another. Our essence wants to be whole and it will fight to make that happen and we can do nothing to stop it,” Kela told Crowley with a sad smile. 

“Well undo it! I can’t have angel in me, that is too dirty even for me,” Crowley said.

“It can’t be undone. It wasn’t created. It isn’t magic. I can’t remove the ‘good’ in you,” she said with exasperation. “You and I are connected for all eternity. No one can change that, not even God.”

Crowley saw the hurt in her eyes, and something in him wanted to comfort her. He looked over at Castiel and saw the grim look on the angels face, that’s how Crowley knew that what she said was true. He refused to believe that there wasn’t anything that could be done to change what had happened between them. He could make anything happen. He could fix anything he wanted. 

The darkness within him stirred bringing a growl to his lips, “You lying bitch,” he yelled as he absentmindedly grabbed one of the angel blades off of the table. He extinguished the flames around Kela. He wanted to kill her, but something more powerful than he had ever felt made him drop the blade.

So this is it, he thought, I’m going to be done in by Cinderella and her fairy godmother. Crowley laughed as the image of Castiel dressed in tights, a tutu, and little pink wings flashed in his mind. He stared into Kela’s eyes and then watched as she knelt to pick up the blade. Her silken hair curtained her face. Crowley couldn’t tell what she planned to do, but he knew it wouldn’t be good.

She picked the blade up. He could feel the warmth of her body emanate off her body, her smell enveloped him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she slowly stood holding the angel blade in her hand. He could feel the air crackle between them. He tensed when she reached out to take his hand. 

When she touched him it felt like she had ignited something within his blood. He felt the heat of the flames as it traveled through his veins to every part of his body. When it reached his heart it had become too much. He felt the fabric of time wrap around his very existence and begin to pull him in all directions. He felt like he was being torn apart, and the part that had reacted so strongly to her, was the part that didn’t care. Crowley knew that in the end they would be together and whole and he wanted it just as much as that tiny spark that was now a raging fire.

Crowley felt the cold metal on his hot skin and only then did he realize that she had given him the angel blade. He looked down at the glinting blade. He stared at it and then looked up into her deep blue eyes. 

“I could no sooner kill you than I could myself. Please believe me that what I have said is true,” Kela said stroking his cheek. 

The gesture of her handing back the weapon that would surely kill her melted Crowley’s doubts away. He dropped the blade and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He felt her respond to him. He knew that even out of their vessels they would forever have this affect on each other. He could feel their essences intertwine with one another, finally becoming whole.

The darkness stirred within him again but this time her light answered back, and for that moment they were truly together, separated by nothing, not even their physical forms. It was the most pleasurable experience Crowley had ever had, and he had centuries of experiences to compare it to. He didn’t want it to stop, and by the way she clung to him he knew she didn’t either.

“Kokabiel!” Castiel’s shout had pulled them out of the private paradise and back to the reality at hand, “Stop this madness. It has to be a trick. Some form of manipulation. You are the very essence of love, and you tell me that this distorted and ugly soul is part of you. You’ll forgive me but I cannot believe that. I refuse to believe it,” Castiel said through gritted teeth.

Crowley could see the storm building in Castiel’s eyes, and he knew that he didn’t want to be anywhere near the angel when the storm hit. Just as he was formulating some sort of exit plan that included picking up the angel blade and killing Castiel he realized that the angel blade wasn't where he had dropped it. His eyes quickly flicked to where he had dropped, bugger he thought. Then he noticed that it was back in Kela’s hand, and she was gripping it so tightly that her hand was bleeding.

“Don’t do anything rash love,” Crowley calmly said to her as he slowly backed away from her. 

She looked up from the floor, he noticed tears in her eyes. Just when he thought that his goose was cooked she knelt down and drew some type of enochian sigil on the floor. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, “When I tell you extinguish the flames around Castiel, but not before that.” 

Crowley nodded his consent. He watched as she stood up and faced Castiel, “Be strong for them they will have a hard time understanding, especially Anna, I feel like we are already loosing her. Help them Castiel. Do a better job at leading them than I did. Listen to what the four have to say but always follow your heart because that is what our garrison does. We are not logical, we do not follow the easy path, we follow the path of love. The path of self sacrifice and forgiveness; and temperance,” Kela smiled after she said the last part. She knew that Castiel could understand that at least. She brushed a tear away with her bloodied hand, “and please I beg you to help him…”

“Help who,” Castiel asked his voice breaking with emotion.

“You will know when the time comes. Just remember that God never gives us more than we can handle. Now go my darling boy, and live,” She knelt and then nodded at Crowley. The flames vanished as she touched her bleeding hand to the sigil she had drawn on the floor.

A bright light gripped Castiel tightly and pulled him far away, he stared at the tortured lovers holding each other in the warehouse until there was nothing but light.

Crowley wrapped his arms around her, and in that moment he didn’t care about appearances or power; he cared about only her. So he took his jacket off and drapped it on her shoulders. She smiled and thanked him. He couldn’t help but smile back. He then pulled her back into an embrace. They stood there in silence for a moment before either spoke. “We are right and truly buggered,” Crowley said soflty pulling back to look into her eyes. 

Her brilliant blue eyes seemed to glow in the now dark warehouse and he couldn’t help but feel a shiver when she replied, “You have no idea.”


	9. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods Crowley and Kela go hoping to find their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Flogging shall commence at the end of the business day. Lol. Seriously we will have another chapter up within the next couple of days. So stay tuned dear readers. :)

Crowley tightened his embrace. She felt the air rush around them. They landed in a small cabin. She noticed sigils etched on the windows, “Where are we,” she asked sitting down on the bed. 

“Just a little place I like to have in case things ever went really bad, and I needed to lay low for a bit. Falling in love with an angel definitely qualifies as that type of situation.” He walked over to a cabinet and poured them both a drink. He handed her a glass and downed his in one gulp. She looked at the amber liquid and placed the glass on the table next to the bed. 

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled, “ So I guess this what all those blathering idiots were writing about in that frilly poetry,” he said before he walked over to one of the windows and pulled the curtains closed, “Although I would have to say that they left the part out where the two doomed lovers end up tortured and disemboweled.” 

Kela tried to laugh at Crowley’s attempt at humor. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood but they both understood the situation they were in, and nothing except an act of God would ensure that they both survived the outcome of what they had done. She stared at Crowley’s back as she thought that she would rather sacrifice herself then have anything happen to him.

Crowley could feel her staring at him. He knew what she was thinking, and the funny thing was he was thinking the same thing. That despite living a life of self service he too would rather die then see anything happen to her. Crowley chuckled to himself, “What a love sick pup I’ve become,” he whispered.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, “Who would have thought that I’d be taken down by a woman,” he smiled, “at least it isn’t just any woman, I fell in love with a bloody angel.”

Kela laughed, “So what do we do now?”

“Your guess is as good as mine love. I do know that we can’t stay here forever. I don’t see your boy Castiel giving up on looking for you so easily, or for that matter any of your flock. As for me and mine, there hasn’t been a single demon I have met that would rather kill me than save me so we are pretty much fucked from both ends. Usually a party I wouldn’t mind having but in this case I would rather much like to avoid,” Crowley replied.

They both sat there in silence for a moment Crowley looked down at his empty glass and noticed that Kela had not drank hers. He leaned over to grab her glass off the table. His arm brushed against her, she inhaled deeply. He snickered to himself as he sat back up with the glass in hand.

“Cheers love,” he said before downing her drink in one gulp. He knew that drinking wasn’t going to solve anything but it definitely helped numb the overwhelming sense of dread that had been following him since the warehouse. 

He leaned back over and placed both glasses on the table. This time instead of sitting up he lingered, in front of her. He could tell that she was holding her breath waiting for what they both knew would inevitably would happen the first time they kissed. 

He braced himself on the bed with his now empty hands. He leaned in closer to her, and breathed in deeply. The scent of cinnamon and honey overwhelmed him, and at that moment he forgot that he was an all powerful demon and that she was an angel of the lord. He was just Fergus MacLeod and she was the woman he loved. 

She stared into his cool hazel eyes. Her cheeks flushed as she bit her lip. He could feel his soul call to hers. He never knew that something so powerful and pure could exist.

“No matter how this ends I am so grateful that I found you,” Kela said trying to choke back tears.

He smiled, “Torture and death are nothing compared to the pain I feel when I think about loosing you, and I should know I have suffered both.”

She lowered her gaze and laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood once again. She knew that there was a kernel of truth to what he was saying to her. She had seen the pain and torment that he had experienced as both a human and a demon. She knew that most of his swagger was mere camouflage hiding his fear and insecurities.

She didn’t want to be another open wound for him to hide. When she looked up into his hazel eyes that were dancing with the light of his soul she knew what she was going to do. What she would do for him, because she refused to cause him any more pain. 

Crowley’s smile slid of his face as he realized what she was planning on doing. Before Kela could say anything Crowley stood up abruptly, “You can’t! I refuse to make any deals with you. Besides you don’t even have a soul. Even if I was as black hearted as I like to believe, you don't have anything to barter with.”

“You can take my grace.”

“Are you daft! What am I going to do with that?”

“My grace is worth more than one soul. It is worth more than a thousand souls. It is as powerful as three hundred thousand souls. That would have to be enough power for you to take control of Hell. You would be safe and I would be human. It is the best outcome for both of us where neither one of us ends up dead or imprisoned for eternity.”

Crowley started pacing. The cabin suddenly felt small to him. Almost like the walls were closing in. He knew what she said made sense, but why would she give him all that for nothing. She wouldn’t that’s when he realized that she was making a trade. Her grace for the souls he had collected in Cleveland. She was a shrewd negotiator he knew then at that moment that they were definitely made for each other. 

“So I’m assuming that you want me to nullify all the contracts in Cleveland freeing all the souls that I have collected as the price for your grace,” he asked her.

“Yes…Castiel will think that I was victorious and will forget about you,” she got up and walked over to him. She turned his face so that his eyes met hers, “Besides you wouldn’t be killing me. I would become mortal. It’s a good as deal as any and if you won’t take it then I will offer it to one of the other demons who work for you. Please Fergus let me give the essence of what I am to the man I was made to love,” she smiled at him. 

She dropped her hand, but before it could fall to her side Crowley grabbed her wrist. Kela’s eyes opened wide. She saw something in his eyes that she had not seen before. It ignited something in her. Her heart began to race. 

“Deal,” Crowley said as he pulled her into a hungry embrace, and kissed her.


	10. Providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Providence:  
> n. noun
> 
> 1\. Care or preparation in advance; foresight.  
>  2\. Prudent management; economy.  
>  3\. The care, guardianship, and control exercised by a deity; divine direction

Kela gasped as his lips enveloped hers. Even though she knew this kiss was damning her for all time, she didn’t care. It felt different from the others. She didn’t sense any dark or light just their essences. They sang as they finally became one. She grabbed fistfuls of Crowley’s hair and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. 

A low guttural sound escaped his lips. Crowley pulled back. She felt his spit cool on her lips. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his cool hazel eyes. He stared hungrily at her and she felt like the flames of Hell were already consuming her, and she didn’t even care.

Crowley stared back, into eyes that made him feel like he was drowning. He kissed her again. This time he felt something like an electrical surge run through his body. It activated something in him, a hunger that he had completely forgotten about, and only now remembered because he knew that she was his forever.

That fire within in him started to consume him. He wrapped his arms around her and walked towards the bed. All the while his lips enveloping hers. Finally the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell onto her back. Her black silken hair fanned out around her. He loved the contrast of her dark hair with her light creamy skin, and he once again found himself engulfed in the sea of her eyes. 

He nudged her knees apart, and slowly lowered his body to hers so that they were mere inches apart. He could feel the warmth of her flushed cheeks radiate off of her. In fact her entire body seemed to be on fire. Crowley knew then that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and come hell or high water they were going to get what they both wanted. They deserved it after all, the deal they had made would give Crowley enormous amounts of power and prestige and all she wanted were a few messy souls. At that moment it dawned on him that he was getting the better end of the deal. That made him hesitate. He pulled himself away from her.

He had to stand back and look at the situation, because there was something that wasn’t sitting well with him. After all, he knew one truth to be absolute, if something was too good to be true than it probably was. He pushed himself up from the bed, and grabbed the glass from the nightstand. 

He poured himself a drink. Kela sat up and grabbed the other glass. She held it out for him. He filled her glass, and then watched as she drank it in one gulp before making a face. He had ever seen her make that face and he knew that she didn’t like the taste of the whiskey. He smiled to himself. He sat down next to her and took a drink. 

“So are we really going to do this. You know I’m getting the better end of the deal,” Crowley said before taking a sip, “That doesn’t quite sit well with me for some reason.”

Kela stared into his eyes. He could see that she had nothing but love in her eyes. He had spent enough time around liars and thieves to know if someone was capable of deceit, and she was not. There was no doubt in that moment that everything she was doing, she was doing because she loved him.

“I’m sorry, I was having a moment. One of those, ‘a liar won’t believe anyone else’ ,” he smiled at her. It wasn’t a true smile, because a part of that doubt still lingered. A voice in his head told him, “You’ll never amount to anything. You aren’t worth the air you breathe.”

It was the voice of his mother she had always made him doubt his worth, and even now she made him doubt that this perfect being could love him. That Kela wasn’t playing an angle was so very hard for him to believe, because his mother had convinced him so many centuries ago that he had no worth. He felt Kela’s hand on his leg and his mother’s voice faded into nothing.

“What are you thinking about,” she asked him taking his glass and putting it on the table next to her. 

She leaned in to him. The smell of warm honey and cinnamon filled his nostrils. He stared at her lips. Remembering the taste of them. He leaned in and kissed her. When he kissed her it activated that something deep within him, that same thing that he had felt when their lips first touched. A hunger that made him want to devour her completely.

He pushed her back. Her hair fell around her like a dark halo. He felt the heat of her flushed cheeks, and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. She was perfect and so innocent, and she was his. He kissed her neck. A small whimper escaped her lips, and that put an even bigger smile on his face. 

She didn’t push him away so he continued kissing down her neck unbuttoning her blouse as he went. He opened her shirt exposing her beautifully creamy breasts. They were trapped in a white lace bra. He smiled, she is so pure he thought. 

He kissed her breasts. He sucked each nipple through the fabric of her bra, then nibbled his way down to her navel. He unzipped her skirt and slowly slid it down her legs, kissing her thighs, and with each feather light kiss a moan would escape her lips. After he removed her skirt he stared down at her, his beautiful angel, but her laying there so trusting and perfect made him falter.

He thought he hesitated only a moment, but it was longer, because she lifted her head to look into his eyes. When her eyes met his, his doubt melted away. He knew in that moment that she really did see him for what he was, and loved him in spite of it. He lowered himself so that he was laying next to her, her the most pure soul he had ever known.

Kela caressed his cheek, and in that single moment everything was laid bare between them. Kela pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss, and they finally felt whole. It was in that instant that Kela felt a force grow between them. As their souls and bodies became one the force grew within her filling her with sensations and feelings she had not experience or felt since she had witnessed the creation of the universe. 

The over whelming emotion transported her back to when she would go for walks in The Garden. In the Garden she had learned the true meaning of creation. That true creation was born of love. God’s love. She felt that same feeling flow through her body. It was like a fire, but it did not consume her instead it fed something with in her, and in that moment she felt a presence take root within her. It was an awe inspiring sensation.

She felt tears well in her eyes, and one rolled down her cheek, because it was in that moment that Kela knew she had been touched by the hand of God. That even though the angels had not seen him since the day he had kicked his beloved children from Eden, he was there now with them, and she knew then why she and Crowley had been drawn together. That something had been created, and she would protect it no matter what the cost. Kela pushed Crowley away. 

Crowley looked down at Kela. He noticed that she had been crying, he brushed a tear away as he stared into her eyes, “What is it?”

“I’m sorry. Please remember our moments together. Use those memories to help you to understand that no matter what happens next I love you,” and with those words Kela banished Crowley from the cabin. She pulled a blanket around her and wept.


	11. Walden and The Angel of Temperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kela calls to Castiel hoping that he lives up to his name, Castiel The Angel of Temperance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusi scusi about the long wait. I blame family drama, much like the Winchesters. I feel like Dean, always the good solider.

Kela called out to Castiel hoping that he would come alone. Every angel was taught from the beginning that any half angel creation was an abomination that should be killed on sight. Kela had no doubt that what grew inside her now would most certainly be sought out and destroyed. Her only hope was Castiel’s temperance. She knew that Castiel would at least listen before he tried to destroy the child she carried. She hoped that when she explained it to him that he would see the child for what she truly was, and that he would help her hide the girl once she was born. 

She heard the flutter of feathers outside. Then a knock. She had forgotten about the sigils on the walls of the cabin. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she walked over to the door and opened it. She could tell that he had come alone. She couldn’t meet his eyes. She wasn’t ready for him to know what had happened between her and Crowley. 

“Kokabiel,” Castiel reached out to Kela, “I came as soon as I could get away from everyone. They will be so glad that you are coming home to us. 

“Not exactly Castiel. Now please listen to me,” Kela said as she moved out of the way allowing Castiel to walk into the cabin. 

Castiel stepped one foot into the cabin and faltered. He looked around at the sigils. There were anti-angel and anti-demon sigils on every wall and window, “Kokabiel what are you doing in a place like this? What happened?” 

Kela walked over to the bed and sat down. She cradled her face in her hands. 

“Kokabiel. Please tell me what is going on,” Castiel walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He pulled her hands away from her face. He raised her chin so that their eyes could meet. The moment their eyes connected he dropped his hand away from her face and stood up. He backed away. 

“Castiel. Please I need your help, God has blessed me but you know as well as I do that she will never be safe, not from angels or demons, so please help me,” Kela stared into Castiel’s eyes. Tears streaming down her face. 

Her once crystal clear blue eyes were now a mixture of the blue that Castiel remembered, and the red of nightmares; because he knew whatever she had done had altered her grace, and there was no coming back from it, “What have you done,” Castiel asked her as he stood at the door staring at her. Castiel could feel a battle brewing within himself. A war that would decide if he would stay and fight, run and forget what he had seen, or stay and help the angel he once loved; maybe even still did. He had been taught from the beginning of time that abominations are to be destroyed, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt lost, because in those few seconds before she spoke Castiel had decided to go against everything he knew, everything he believed; in order to help her. 

Her eyes shifted to her normal blue, as if the darker part of whatever was within her was subdued for now, “That’s just it Castiel. I have done nothing.” 

“You had to have done something. You have changed and I don’t think for the better,” he responded. 

“We, Crowley and I, were in the middle of making love and something happened.” 

“What?” 

“I’m pregnant Castiel. Something happened when Crowley’s soul touched my grace. When we finally felt whole. I cannot describe what I felt Castiel all I know is that it was the hand of God.” 

“How could this happen?" 

She cringed at the disgust she heard in his words, “I don’t know Castiel. It just did, and now I am asking for your help. She’s special I can feel it. She’s the reason Crowley and I came together. We needed to create her. She is something to be marveled at because she was created out of pure love, and nothing more.” 

“Why call on me? You know that your putting me in a very awkward situation. What am I supposed to tell the garrison? The Archangels will sense this…thing and will seek it out and destroy it. No one will be able to stop that from happening.” 

“I intend to try. All I ask from you is that you be there for her if something should happen to me. That you will protect her until she is old enough to learn the truth of who and what she is, because then she will have the power to protect herself. Please Castiel, I want your word that you will do this for me,” Kela walked over to Castiel and grabbed his hand. She stared at the hand of the one Angel she could trust. Please don’t let my faith in him be wrong she thought. 

There was nothing but silence between them for what felt like an eternity for Kela, but only a moment for Castiel. She felt his hand squeeze hers and she looked up into his cornflower blue eyes. Then he dropped her hand and looked out into the darkness, “Fine,” Castiel finally replied, “but let us hope that it never comes to that.” Before she could thank him he was gone. Kela walked out into the woods and looked up at the stars. She silently prayed that she had made the right choice. 

+++ 

Kela decided to stay in the cabin where everything had changed. She knew that the sigils would protect her, but she added a few more. She needed to be sure that no one could get to her until the baby was born. Then all that would matter would be the girl. The next day she put up an outer ring of protection around the outside of the cabin. She wanted to be able to walk outside without putting her and the baby at risk. On her walks she would recheck her sigils and pick berries. She decided that she would start a garden. She knelt down to check the earth. Found that it was very rich and ripe for planting when she heard a flutter of wings. Her heart began to beat at an alarming speed. She knew that they would not be able to enter but they would still see the sigils and know she was there. Just as she was regretting that she wasn’t going to be able to stay a familiar voice spoke. 

“Kokabiel. I have come to see if you need anything. I made sure I was not followed,” Castiel called out to the direction he thought she was in. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. Castiel was always kindhearted. Even though she was carrying what he thought was an abomination he still cared for her well being, maybe even the child’s. She altered one of the sigils to allow Castiel entrance then immediately fixed it. She stared at him in disbelief. Her mouth dropped open and then she began to laugh, “Castiel what are you wearing?” 

Castiel did not smile as he looked down at the clothes his vessel was currently wearing, “This shirt is a bit unfortunate but the sandals remind me of walking along with the teacher in Bethlehem. This however I have no idea what it is or why anyone would wear it,” he said motioning to the thing on his waist. 

Kela giggled, “It’s a fanny pack. See if you unzip it you can put things in it.” “Interesting. Useful I suppose. Though why wear shorts with so many pockets then,” he asked her holding out his for inspection. 

“Does this human have children?” 

“Yes, but I don’t see why this is relevant.” 

“It’s relevant because that explains the need for all the storage. Children are a handful from what I have seen, and they always want or need something from their parents. It would be only natural to have so many pockets to carry whatever they think the child may want or need. It’s touching that this man cares so much for his children don’t you think,” Kela asked him as she motioned for him to take a walk with her. 

“One would only assume that taking care of your offspring is a biological imperative. Ensuring the child's survival ensures the continuation of the lineage. I would argue that you need only feed, clothe, and shelter them in order for them to survive. So why care if they are happy,” asked Castiel. 

“Simple. Love. The parents who care if their children are happy are parents that love their children,” Kela replied. 

“Does God not love us then,” Castiel could barely voice his question. 

Kela knew that Castiel had always felt a great loss at the idea of an absent Father. She was the embodiment of God’s love so she knew that the Creator loved all his children. She stopped turned towards Castiel. She turned his face so that she could look into his eyes, “God loves us all and he always will. We have to have faith that even though we do not see him that he is with us always.” 

Castiel smiled at her, “I missed having these talks with you. I cannot voice my doubts to the others because I fear that they will send me to Naomi.” 

Kela stilled. The mention of Naomi made her realize how much danger she had really put Castiel in. She hated that the Archangels had taken it upon themselves to scrub everyone’s memory of God. It was only by Gabriel’s interceded that Kela, Castiel and a few others of the garrison had their memory. “I am sorry that I can no longer be up there with you Castiel, but I will always be here for you. You don’t need to stay away from me.” Kela grabbed Castiel’s hand and interlocked her fingers with his. They walked silently together around the small cabin.

Castiel stopped and looked at one of the sigils. He bent down and fixed a part of it and then stared at it. “Kokabiel you really need to be more careful, we both do, for the sake of…” he looked up at her, “your child. That’s why I’ve come I’ve made something for you,” he pulled a silver chain and Celtic cross out of his pocket and stood up. 

“Castiel I don’t need a symbol of God to protect me, I have my faith for that,” Kela told him smiling. 

“That isn’t what this is for. This is just a symbol I’ve warded the necklace against everything heavenly and demonic. I used one of your feathers to make the wearer visible to you,” he handed it to her. 

She stared at it, and something about never being seen by Castiel again made her sad. She handed it back to Castiel, “I want you to see me. I can’t wear this unless I know that is possible.” 

Castiel stared at the pendant in his hand. He looked up into her eyes. He could still see the familiar blue of her eyes, but he knew that whatever was growing inside of her was changing her and he didn’t know if she would survive it. He realized then what she was asking of him. He smiled at her, “Kokabiel you know that I would do anything for you.” 

Her hair blew in the breeze created by the flutter of his wings. She watched as Castiel bent down to pick up one feather. She had never fully appreciated the colors of Castiel’s true form. The silver and blue of the feather seamlessly bled into each other. She watched him cut his hand with his angel blade he whispered something in enochian which caused some of his grace and blood to wrap around the feather. It absorbed the power completely after it glowed with a light she had only seen once in her existence. Castiel then wrapped the feather around the cross and whispered more enochian, the feather ignited. After the flash of light there was only the cross. There was no sign that it had been altered in anyway. He handed it back to her, she put it on. 

“How did you get my grace for the spell,” she asked as she looked down at the cross. When she didn’t get an answer she looked up and realized that he was gone. She silently thanked him and walked back to the cabin. Before she walked into the door she saw something on the ground. It was a flyer for a charity ball. If she hadn’t been in the middle of nowhere then it wouldn’t have drawn her attention, but because she was a sudden feeling of dread enveloped her. 

She read the flyer scanning it for anything that would put her at ease. She found no such comfort when her eyes landed on the name of the charity that was throwing the ball. She crumpled the paper in her hands and she knew then that for that second her barrier was down Crowley had managed to find out that she had stayed at his little oasis in the woods. The flyer ignited in her hands, it didn’t surprise her, she knew that both the light and dark of Crowley had managed to merge with her grace creating the life within her. She could only hope that her daughter’s light would be strong enough to withstand the dark. She couldn’t believe that Crowley was going through with his plan, and at an escalated level. She couldn’t help but feel responsible, so she decided then and there to go to him. She hoped that she would be able to convince Crowley to stop, before he was lost to her forever.


	12. Broken Hearts Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all he wanted her to, then she could see that her plan had failed. Worse that she was responsible for more than one-thousand souls being damned for all eternity. He knew she would try to stop him, Crowley just hoped that he would be able finish their game once and for all. He needed to prove that he still had what it took to lead the underworld. He just didn’t know if it was his minions he was proving it to, or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of love by Sta Coo. I just helped a little. :) All CW characters are owned by CW. Just saying.
> 
> Jane and Kokabiel are owned by us. You want to fight about it? (Family Guy reference)

Crowley smiled to himself. _ So my little turtledove decided to stay in our love nest. Makes finding her all the more easy for me. _ He sat down at his desk. He wanted to believe that he had moved past the heartbreak of losing her, but he hadn’t. He wanted to make her hurt in so many different ways, but most of all he wanted her to know that she had not won. He was going through with his plan, only now it was going to be on an epic scale.   
  
He hadn’t known for sure that she was staying at the cabin. He had sent one of his minions to follow pretty boy around.  Crowley knew if  his hunch was correct Castiel would eventually lead Crowley’s scout to Kela, and he had been right. He just didn’t think that she would be daft enough to stay in his cabin. Once he knew that ,  everything had fallen into place.    
  
His first step was sending the minion back to deliver an invitation…of sorts. Crowley wanted her to know that he had planned to move ahead. That he would not be deterred by anything she had said or done. In fact he decided that he was going to up his game. He had come up with a new plan, one that would allow him to harvest as many souls as possible.

It was a way for him to be  sure that she would show up. After all he wanted her to, then she could see that her plan had failed. Worse that she was responsible for more than one-thousand souls being damned for all eternity. He knew she would try to stop him, Crowley just hoped that he would be able finish their game once and for all. He needed to prove that he still had what it took to lead the underworld. He just didn’t know if it was his minions he was proving it to, or himself.    
  
+++   
  
Crowley couldn’t tell if it was the sense of betrayal that he felt or how his underlings looked at him, that made it impossible for him to enjoy the party. He couldn’t believe that he had actually believed Kela. That something so good and pure could love him. He knew how dark his soul had gotten over the centuries , and yet he still believed the little songbird. What made it even worse was not being able to figure  out what the little canary had gained by making him feel like a cheap whore.

He scoffed at the thought of how hurt he felt. He had forgotten what it was like to feel. He had been a demon for so long that human emotion was a distant memory. He turned around and motioned to the bartender to pour him another drink. He stared at himself in the mirror as the bartender refilled his glass. He had decided to dress the part for tonight’s festivities. He had found a beautiful dark red suit, the color of dried blood. His shirt and pocket square where both pitch black. He figured that if she believed him to be nothing more than the devil in disguise then he would dress the part,  _ when in Rome _ , he thought.   
  
He chuckled to himself. He had been the one responsible for Rome’s burning. Hell they had even based a play off of him. He smiled in the mirror remembering his experiences with the young Christopher Marlowe. He hadn’t expected the young man to write a play about their many adventures. It was an interesting start to his many years of demonic c at and mouse with human s  and their souls . No one could say no to him. No deal was impossible for him to close , except now.

His inability to stop Kela from distracting him from his original mission had made him seem weak to the other demons. He could feel their hungry eyes watching him, waiting to take out their wounded leader. He could hear his mother’s mocking laughter,  “ _Really Fergus? Always thinking with your wee tiny brain. Never thinking about the bigger picture.”_ __

He knew his mother would be right to scoff at him if she was here. He had left himself wide open for attack, and that was the last thing Crowley needed, some pinhead getting the idea that he was easy pickings. Crowley had to show these  muppets he meant business, and this was the perfect way to do it.

He was  done playing games with these humans, of hiding in the shadows like Snide Snidely. He was better than that and it was time that everyone knew who  he was, and that he should be worshiped . He was having his coming out party and he was going home with all the souls one demon could ever ask for. This would assuredly remind all his doggies that he was the only Alpha in this pack.

He finished his drink and fixed his black tie in the mirror. He was starting to feel like his old self. He turned around and scanned the crowd. The ballroom was packed with a long list of well-to-dos , and he knew they were all just dying to do whatever they could to help the poor sick kids of the greater Cleveland area.  Wish granted, he thought, every soul in this room by midnight would be his. No more bargaining. No more deals. He was going to take what was his and this time no one would be able to stop him.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel rush down the stairs. _ Note to self kill demon in charge of crowd control _ . He had left specific instructions that only one angel was allowed in here, and that  Castiel was to be killed on sight.

He rolled his eyes,  _ I'm surrounded by morons ! _ Even though he wasn't prepared for  Castiel's presence it did act as a beacon to announce to Crowley that  Kela was here.  Kela couldn't go anywhere without lover boy following close behind. He scanned the room for her and found nothing ... or did he... he stood there watching the crowd, an all too familiar scent of warm honey and  sweet delicious cinnamon announced that she was somewhere nearby .

From behind him he heard her plead with him,  “Fergus. Please don’t do this. I am begging you. " 

He turned around and saw her across the way. Seeing how far away she was  made him realize that the breath he  had felt on his ear was imagined. He stared at her from across the bar. He could swear there was something different about her, her eyes maybe…but all thoughts about trying to solve that puzzle went out the window when he saw what she was wearing.    
  
Crowley knew that Kela would come to try to stop him, but he didn’t expect her to dress the part. She was wearing the most form fitting dress he had ever seen on a woman. It clung to her body in all the right places. It was only right that the black dress had an orange and yellow pattern all along the bottom. It was like she was being consumed by fire .  _ That's right kitten, you belong to me . After all a deal’s a deal, even if you have second thoughts . _

He stalked her like he would any other prey. Walking slowly towards her. Watching her react as he got closer to her. He was a foot away when he brought his eyes up to meet her gaze, she quickly looked away, “I’m so glad that you got my invitation dear. You came just in time to see the show.” Crowley smiled at her devilishly. He circled her, breathing in even more of that intoxicating smell that was completely her, and her alone. He stopped and leaned in to whisper into her ear, “Who would have thought you were the type that liked to watch.”   
  
“Fergus…”   
  
“Don’t call me that! The name’s Crowley in case you forgot, Fergus died centuries ago, and you made sure he stayed dead, when you made the decision to throw me out of that cabin.” Crowley angrily growled under his breath.   
  
Kela still didn’t meet his gaze, but he could see a single tear run down her  porcelain cheek. “Do you honestly believe that I will fall for that act a second time? Do you take me for a complete idiot,” Crowley asked her. When she didn’t answer him he grabbed her arm, “Why won’t you look at me? How dare you act the spurned lover when I am the one that was tricked into believing something that wasn’t true!”   
  
“Let her go…”   
  
Crowley felt a supernaturally firm grip on his shoulder. He knew it was Kela’s pet coming to her rescue, “And if I don’t. What are you going to do about it  nancy boy? In case you didn’t notice you are outnumbered.”   
  
Castiel violently wrenched Kela out of Crowley’s grasp. The angel now tightened his grip on Crowley’s wrist, “I said let her go.”   
  
Castiel’s hair was blown by a breeze. Then he heard a deep growl. Crowley smiled, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s, “It’s okay Cerberus, Daddy’s alright.” Crowley could sense that Kela was holding her breath. It was odd that she was not stepping between them like she had before, “I said that you were outnumbered. Now unless you want to find out what it is like to be a hellhound’s chew toy. I suggest you take your filthy feathered hands off of me.” He said as he pulled his arm out of Castiel’s loosened grip.   
  
“I am not afraid of you or this  monstrosity . Just know that if you touch her again, I WILL end you,” Castiel said to him.    
  
Crowley could see that regardless of being within eating range of a hellhound Castiel was determined to keep him from hurting Kela in any way.  _ What’s got your feather’s in a bunch _ , he wondered.    
  
Castiel smoothed his jacket and looked over at Kela, “Kokabiel we must go. They are here. We can’t stay any longer.”   
  
Crowley placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “But I do insist that you stay for the unveiling at midnight. In fact I insist upon it.”   
  
Castiel’s arm burned as the hellhound sank its teeth into his arm.  Undet er red from his mission of protecting Kela, Castiel unsheathed his angel blade, “I might not be able to kill every one of your kind that is in this room, but I make  you  this promise that you will die by my blade if you do not let Kokabiel leave now.”   
  
“My , I have forgotten how sexy you are when you get angry. Ask nicely and I’ll think about letting you go. Although you are just prolonging the  inevitable . I own her. We did make a deal after all love.” Crowley turned to Kela and placed his hand gently on her cheek, “Why did you come back? I would have found you eventually but why walk in here willingly? Did you honestly think that you meant that much to me. That I wasn’t over you the second I was back here. That maybe I was just playing along so that I could finally know what it was like to fuck an angel?”    
  
His words were cruel but his heart was breaking with every syllable. The moment he had put his hand on her cheek he remembered everything. He knew that if she asked him again he would say yes to whatever she wanted, and that angered him. He used his thumb to lock her face in his grasp and turned her head so that she would have to meet his gaze, “Look at me when I am talking to you!”   
  
Crowley saw the flash of silver before feeling the sting on his arm. Castiel cried out, and dropped to his knees as Cerberus wrestled Castiel away from his Master. Crowley turned to finish off the blighter when he heard Kela’s voice, it was so loud it drowned out everything, and then he saw a flash of light. Crowley thought he was dead. That they had somehow managed to smite him, but he felt squishy ground under his feet, and breathed in something different than the usual smells he was use to. _ Is that pine _ , he wondered. 


	13. I'm Just a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tries to fight his true nature. Who will win. The man he once was or the demon he hopes to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All CW characters belong to CW. All original characters belong to us. Sorry it took so long to update. I was having major writer's block. Hopefully it has cleared up. Lol. Please leave Kudos and comments! I love these characters, and I want to know if you love them as well. Suggestions are always welcome as well.

Crowley looked around at the pine trees encircling the field like silent sentinels, “How in the bleeding hell did we end up here,” he yelled as he turned around to face the two angels and saw that despite the cold and mud Kela had collapsed, she was breathing hard and shaking. The sight of Kela in such a vulnerable state helped Crowley forget about his anger and the betrayal burning throughout his body. He moved towards her to try and help Castiel put up his hand to stop him. 

“Don’t,” Castiel said as he stopped Crowley in his tracks, “Do you not think you have done enough harm to her already,” Castiel asked pushing him back before kneeling down to help Kela. 

Crowley watched as Castiel knelt down. He heard Castiel whisper something to Kela, and then Castiel helped her to her feet. Castiel took his jacket off and wrapped it around Kela. 

“We have to go. It isn’t safe here,” Castiel said to Kela scanning the tree-line. 

Crowley watched Castiel. He could see the concern in the angel’s face, along with something else…fear. Crowley couldn’t help but wonder what the angel was hiding from him, “Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on! I am missing the party to end all parties, and ruining really expensive shoes in the process. I demand to know what this little field trip is about!” 

Castiel looked over at Kela, “I did not know that you had that kind of power, Kokabiel. How did you do this? Where did you bring us?” 

“I don’t know Castiel. I just don’t know…” 

Crowley saw a look pass between the two angels. Something was going on and he was not in the practice of being left out of the loop, “Will someone please tell me what in the bloody hell happened?” 

“We do not have to explain ourselves to you. If it was not for Kokabiel you would be dead by now. My patience for you has worn very thin. Just know that you are only alive by the grace of her. I warn you that if you push me I will end you.” 

Crowley stared into the angel’s swirling depths of blue. Crowley saw something just beneath the fury, that made the demon's blood run cold, he saw fear. Crowley narrowed his eyes as he stared back at Castiel, “What’s got your feathers in a bunch pretty boy? Someone trying to take your place at Kela’s side. Our little dove like to change her mind a lot doesn't she. I had hoped that you two kids would go the distance.” 

An angry growl escaped Castiel’s throat as he picked Crowley up by the throat. Castiel had a smug look on his face as he watched the Crowley's feet kick in the air, “I think that you forget exactly who you are dealing with. I have crushed bugs with more power than you. Do not forget that even though Kokabiel has forbidden me to kill you that does not mean that I can‘t make you suffer instead.” 

Kela placed her hand on the arm that held Crowley aloft, “ Castiel please don‘t do this. I can't stand by and watch you hurt the man I love,” Kela‘s voice was calm but tears were silently falling down her cheeks. 

Crowley and Castiel’s eyes both shifted from glaring at each other to staring at Kela. Crowley’s heart felt like it was being crushed by Castiel’s hand. In that moment he wished Castiel had killed him, because he knew a life without her would be like dying. 

Instead of gently placing Crowley back on the ground Castiel released him suddenly. Crowley dropped to the ground, his knees sinking into the mud. He coughed as he massaged his throat. His eyes never left Kela’s until grouchy spoke again. 

“We have very little time. Kokabiel finish with this creature we must be going,” Castiel looked into the distance and frowned. 

Crowley stood up. He knew his suit was ruined from kneeling in the mud so he didn’t even try to brush any of the grime off. Instead he stood to his full height and turned his attention to Castiel, “Try that again fly boy and I’ll be using your feathers to stuff my pillows. You may not be able to kill me but I made no such promise. I will rip you apart if you even look at me the wrong way,” Crowley’s eyes flashed red with his anger. When Castiel did not balk at his show of power, Crowley knew there was something definitely going on. 

“Fergus. I only came to warn you that what you are doing with all those souls will not go unnoticed. I know you love me. I can feel our connection still. So please Fergus stop before it's too late, before you go to far and place yourself in danger. I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself." 

Crowley stared at her silently cursing himself, because he knew that she was right, but he couldn't give her that satisfaction, " I'm sorry but do you honestly believe that I am that gullible? I will not fall for this ruse again. The deal we made stands.” 

Crowley watched on as Castiel walked over to Kela and enfolded her in his arms. Castiel pulled her into a tight embrace. He glowered over Kela's shoulder at Crowley. Kela's shoulders shaking as she wept. 

"I told her that this was useless. That she was mistaken about what she had felt when she was with you. She would not be deterred. She is convinced that you actually love her. That you would somehow understand that everything has changed. That she has changed. I thank you for proving me right. It will make it easier for her to leave knowing that you truly are the hateful and deceitful demon that I believed you to be.” 

“Sticks and stones love. You keep sweet talking me like that, and I might be willing to trade one feathered ass for another,” Crowley quipped. His smile was ear to ear but he didn’t mean any of it. He knew that in getting what he wanted he would have to give up the one thing that both his mortal side and demon side wanted, love. 

Kela brushed the tears away and turned to look at Crowley, “ I can’t give you what you want. It is no longer mine to give.” 

“What in the bleeding Hell is that suppose to mean? Daddy doesn’t like your new boyfriend so he slapped a mystical chastity belt on you,” Crowley’s exasperation was reaching critical mass. “If only he had gotten involved sooner then maybe we wouldn’t even be having this conversation. I don’t care what Daddy dearest has forbidden, we made a deal, and if you think that you can walk away from it then you obviously didn’t read the fine print. No one can walk away from a contract once made. Face it sweetheart you belong to me.” 

Kela walked towards him. He wanted to run but he knew that he couldn’t show any weakness in this moment. He needed her to believe that what she was feeling was one sided, even though his heart had begun to ache the moment they had locked eyes again. She stood in front of him, her smell enveloped him, causing him to immediately lose any control he thought he had over the situation . He knew that in this moment he would do whatever she asked of him. He couldn’t deny their connection. It crackled in the air between them. 

“Fergus. I wish I could tell you why everything changed so much, but I can’t put you in danger. I love you too much. Fergus look into my eyes and tell me that I’m lying.” 

Crowley stared into her blue fathomless eyes. He felt her grace reach for him, but it no longer felt like her. It felt different and yet familiar at the same time. He reached up to place his hand on her cheek wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, “I want to believe you Kela, but I now know that you’ll do anything to get what you want,” he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, “much like a common whore!” He spat at her, “No one welchs on a deal with me, NO ONE,” he screamed at her pushing her away. 

She stumbled and fell to the ground. Castiel went to attack him but then paused. Crowley didn’t understand why the angel hesitated. He was about to mock the angel for being a slow starter, but then he saw the color drain from Castiel’s face. 

“Kokabiel they are coming. We have to leave. We stayed out in the open to long,” Castiel was thinking out loud at this point. Crowley could tell that Castiel was only focused on one thing and that was helping Kela stand so that they could make their escape. 

“What’s going on? Another spurned lover?” 

Castiel glares at him, “Kokabiel we don’t have any more time. We must go. Kill him and be done with it.” 

“Castiel please,” Kela pleaded. 

Crowley wondered why Castiel had essentially forgotten about him. Castiel was acting strangely. As he watched the two angels interact he couldn’t help but notice that Castiel kept pausing to stare off into the distance with his head tilted as if he was listening to something only he could hear. He realized what they were afraid of, the angels were running from their own kind, “Kela what’s going on,” his anger forgotten. 

Castiel focused his gaze on him, the angel’s eyes narrowed, “What did you think that you were the only one who had suffered consequences since that day?” Castiel’s voice took on a steely edge, “She risked much coming to you. You talk about breaking contracts, but you don’t care about what she has sacrificed or what she will have to endure. She's already endured so much the war in heaven, the fall of man, and now this." 

“Castiel. You say too much. You have no right. This is my fight, not his. He didn’t know what the consequences would be. We didn’t know. I should never have involved you.” 

Crowley watched as the wind was taken out of Castiel’s sails. Crowley could sense that the angel was hurt immensely by what Kela had said. Crowley felt a twinge of pity for Castiel. 

Castiel stared off into the distance, “That might have been true, but you did call for me and I answered. I saw that you need my assistance, you still need my help in this fight even if you don’t see this for yourself.” Castiel tensed after he said this and stared into the distance his grip tight on Kela’s arm, “Kokabiel.” 

Kela froze. Her knees buckled. Crowley turned just as lightening flashed in the sky illuminating the figures in the distance. 

“Please don’t do this. All life is sacred to our Father you know this,” Kela’s plea was no more than a whisper. 

“Not the lives of abominations and traitors,” the young black man across the field replied flashing a wicked grin that made Crowley shiver. 

Crowley watched with fascination as Castiel shifted his position so that he was physically shielding Kela from the look of the other angels across the way. 

“Castiel is not a traitor he is just following orders Uriel. I wouldn’t have come to you for help in the matter if I had thought that you planned to harm him. He is lost, but he hasn’t completely abandoned us. We need to give him the chance to realize exactly what he has done, what he is doing,” the young woman in the group pleaded with the young black man that Crowley now knew as the angel Uriel. 

“Anna enough. You know as well as I that they are both traitors,” Uriel replied, “and if you do not agree then you can join the traitors in death. The Archangels have given us our orders. We do not question them. You know this Anna, and so do they,” Uriel said motioning to Castiel and Kela. 

Crowley wondered why the angels weren’t attacking. Then he realized that the other angels were afraid of Castiel and Kela. Castiel spoke, “Uriel, Anna, Ezekiel. We don’t have to do this. Please brothers and sister we need your help. She needs to be protected…” 

“ENOUGH! Castiel you waste your breath. Regardless of what she has told you, you have defied orders and worse yet you have aligned yourself with this abomination,” Uriel spit back at Castiel. 

Crowley wondered exactly what Castiel and Kela had done that had doomed them to certain death. He knew that if he didn’t intercede then the two frightened little doves wouldn’t have a chance in Hell to survive this. He silently cursed himself for caring about them, “Excuse me but the abomination has a name, it’s Crowley and I hate to get in the middle of family drama but you should know that you are poaching my kill mate. So why don't you sod off! Be sure to take your little flock with you." 

He began to walk towards the Charlie’s angels rejects, then turned to speak to Kela, “Run along love. I release you from your contract.” 

Kela sobbed. She held her hand up to Castiel to stop him from interrupting, “What about the souls,” she asked. 

Crowley smiled to himself. Even with the sense of impending doom surrounding them her only focus was the safety of the innocent souls. He had to admit that is what he loved about her. He realized then that no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of it, he would always love her, and he that he always would, “The souls we bartered for are free. I give them to you as a lover’s token. Do with them what you will.” 

It hurt Crowley to deceive her like that, but he knew that if he was going to have any chance of survival he would need souls to barter with. He would give her the souls that the contract covered, but the others were his. 

He felt Castiel’s gaze, “Perhaps I was to quick to judge him. He is a good…” 

“Run along before you make me all weak in the knees with your sweet talk,” Crowley replied to Castiel’s remark. 

“I was just going to say that you are a good man Fergus,” Castiel said before unfurling his wings. 

Crowley rolled his eyes. He stopped walking and stood in the middle of the battlefield, “Yes well if we survive this perhaps you could make it up to me. I’m thinking you, me, and a bubble bath.” 

Castiel scoffed, “And then again I might have been too quick to judge this time as well,” Castiel mumbled before Crowley felt the rush of wings behind him. 

"They’re getting away!” Anna yelled. 

“Go, I’ll take care of this stain. Remember Anna that Castiel is to be punished with the rest of them,” Uriel hadn’t been able to get the last part out before the angel Anna had flown off to chase after Castiel and Kela. 

Crowley hoped that Castiel could take at least one of his fellow angels on. He hated admitting to himself that he would miss Castiel, he knew that he had a slim chance of surviving. He couldn't help but wonder even if he managed to live, that Castiel wouldn't. 

He couldn't help but think that Castiel's plan was doomed to fail. He knew the angel was trying to attempt at both rescuing Kela and not kill one of his flock in the process. 

Crowley turned his attention to Uriel and Ezekiel, “Alone at last, eh boys. I thought she’d never leave. What can I say even though I’m a demon, I first and foremost and gentleman, and I was raised to never hit a lady.” Crowley snickered, “Then again I was raised by a vile whore. So when I’m done kicking your feathered asses to Hell and back I think I’m going to have a little one on one time with, what was her name again, Anna.” 

“How dare you,” Ezekiel yelled at him. The angel charged at him. Predictable, he thought, there is always one hothead in the bunch. He patted Cerberus’ head, “Sick him boy. Make sure to leave some for your brother and sister.” 

He watched the Hellhound barrel towards the angel. Crowley saw the angel’s blade flicker in the moonlight before he heard the whine of Cerberus. The hellhound had taken a bite out of the angel but not before the angel had cut a large laceration into the side of Cerberus. Crowley cursed under his breath as he watched his favorite hellhound bleed out before him. 

He looked at the angel who was trying to stop the blood flowing from the wound on his shoulder. Ezekiel smiled, “You're next abomination. Did you honestly think your abhorrent little pet would be enough to stop an angel of the Lord? Perhaps you are as stupid,” 

“As you look,” Crowley quipped before an invisible force pulled the angel to the ground and began tearing at his flesh. “No I have more where that came from. By the way these two are littermates of the one you just sliced and diced. I don’t think they plan on killing you quickly. I think that they plan to make you suffer,” he said as he patted one of his hounds on the head before stepping around the screaming angel. He now focused his attention on Uriel. Crowley noticed that the other had not moved from his spot. 

Crowley slid Kela’s angel blade from his suit jacket, and stood his ground. He didn’t like the cockiness of this other angel, Uriel. Crowley couldn’t help but feel like he was being mocked, “You going to kill me or what. I do have more important things to do. Don't get me wrong I do love the sound of an angel being torn to shreds. I’ll tell you what. How about I tell my doggies to stand down, and let your friend go. Then it can be just the two of us. We can see where the evening takes us,” Crowley's lips curled into a condescending smile. He had to admit that the only thing he loved more than making deals was pushing people’s buttons. Seeing exactly what made them tick. He waited for some sort of reaction from Uriel. He got nothing. 

Well this is quite boring, Crowley thought as the minutes ticked by. Just as he had given up on the thought that he was actually going to get to fight an angel Uriel moved. Crowley did not see what happened next, because he had been attacked from behind. He listened to the sound of his hellhounds retreating, the angel was silent. He tried to move but couldn’t, something held him face down in the mud. 

“That will be all Uriel. Do say hello to the family for me. I’ll take it from here,” an eerily familiar female voice said to the angel standing above Crowley. 

Crowley felt the gush of wind from the angel’s wings. Then he felt a the pressure on his back eased before he felt a kick in the ribs. He rolled over and felt the sting of a stiletto heel dig into his chest. He followed the well toned legs up the slit of the blood red dress. 

She stared at him her eyes menacingly beautiful. Her ruby red lips were curled into a sarcastic smile. She leaned down her heel digging into him more with the shift in weight. 

Her smile faded as her mossy green eyes flashed white, “Now lover can you please tell me why you ditched our party to come play duck hunt?” 

Crowley swallowed hard. His throat was all of the sudden very dry, “Whatever do you mean. I was demonaped. I was only defending myself. If it wasn’t for you, and your perfect timing I’d be dead. I have no idea what these feather-brains wanted with me. I’m just glad that you showed up in time darling." 

Her eyes flashed back to cool green. She sighed as she leaned on her knee pressing her heel even deeper into his chest. 

She clicked her tongue against her teeth, "Now you know I find pet names demeaning," her wavy blonde hair fell over her bare shoulder as she tilted her head in thought, "what should I do with you. I wonder if your even worth my time anymore." 

Crowley couldn't help but admire how dangerously beautiful she was. Her power ebbed of her in waves and it made his skin tingle. He was mesmerized by the way the dress barely covered her. He almost wished for a wardrobe malfunction. Crowley winced as he felt her heel dig in again, as if she was reading his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry. I forget myself when I'm in the presence of your all consuming power, forgive me," he smiled meekly at the menacing beauty above him. 

"Fine. Just remember that I can unmake you," she pushed her heel in deeper into his chest before moving her foot. She grabbed him a picked him up placing him on his feet. She snapped her fingers and they were back at the hotel. She had managed to change his muddied suit into a black silk tuxedo. 

"There's my boy,” she said turning to fix his pocket square that matched the red of her dress, "Now no more talk about angels. I’ve taken care of them,” she began to fix his tie. Her moss colored eyes boring into his hazel ones. He felt the shadow part react to her touch. He felt the light that Kela had pulled to the surface being smothered. 

She fidgeted with his tie, “You will tell me if there are anymore birdies flying around won’t you,” she asked him tightening his tie so he could barely breathe. His eyes remained on hers. He saw her pupils dilate. The dark part of his soul purred with desire. Her eyes made him hunger for more than just her power. 

Crowley nodded his head in agreement with the beautiful temptress. His eyes watched as she brought her crimson lips closer to his. 

“What’s that love,” she whispered her lips lingering above his. He could feel her breath on his skin and it sent chills down his spine. She chuckled and then flashed her hypnotizing smile. He shivered at the thought of what was to come. 

"Yes Lilith. I was foolish to leave you alone. You deserve better,” he said searching her eyes for any sign that she wasn’t going to tear the flesh from his bones once they were back in Hell. 

“Yes. Well you will have to make it up to me,” she said brushing her lips against his, “after our little party I want you to find this Castiel and Kela and I want you to bring them to me.” 

A war raged inside him between the light and the dark. He knew that if he gave in to this dark angel standing before him he would be stepping past the point of redemption. He wanted to fight what he was feeling, but in the end he couldn't fight what he had become, what he truly was, Crowley the King of the Crossroads, “It’s a deal,” he said before his lips collided with hers. The light died within as their lips met, and he felt the loss of his soul more keenly then he did when he lost it centuries ago.


	14. Jane Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 years after Kokabiel and Castiel left Crowley standing in the field. Jane awakes haunted by cornflower blue eyes and those six words, "It's alright Jane, you're safe now." Will Jane lose everything trying to find out about her real parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All CW characters are owned by CW. Just saying.
> 
> Jane and Kokabiel are owned by us. You want to fight about it. (Family Guy reference)
> 
> FYI Kokabiel is pronounced like Gabriel with Coca at the beginning. I've been told that knowing how to pronounce the characters names may help. :)

Jane awoke drenched in sweat. Eyes the color of a fall sky swam in her vision. She threw her blankets off. She looked out of her window. She saw that it was predawn. She could just see the reflection of the suns rays off the clouds giving a purple glow to the sky. She subconsciously played with the cross hanging around her throat. The words that accompanied the blue eyes playing over and over again in her head, "Shhh it’s alright Jane. You’re safe now."

Jane twirled the cross in her fingers as she watched the sun rise. She had so many years of peace and now on her 16th birthday she was having this dream again. It caused her to feel uneasy. She wanted to stay in bed and sleep the feeling of doom away but she decided against it. 

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She pulled her red hair into a messy bun. She splashed cold water onto her face then looked into the mirror, eyes the color of the clouds outside stared back at her. Her parents always tried to tell her that she was normal, that her eye color was normal, she knew different. 

She knew that she wasn’t normal. She felt it. She had also figured out at an early age that she was adopted. Her parents didn’t tell her till she was older. Jane dried her face on a towel and grabbed her toothbrush. She squeezed some peppermint toothpaste on it and began absentmindedly brushing her teeth. She couldn’t stop seeing those piercing blue eyes every time she closed her eyes.

She let out a sigh as she spit into the sink. Today’s going to be a long day, she thought. She knew that her parents were planning a surprise sweet sixteen and yet she couldn’t find it within herself to care. She did love that Barbra and Ted always tried so hard to give her a normal life. To make her feel like she was part of the family, when she knew she was neither. She knew that something about her past made her parents uneasy. 

She walked back into her room. The sun welcomed her as it spilled in through her bedroom window. She walked over and opened it. A cool breeze caressed her skin. Well at least it was going to be a beautiful day, she thought. She got dressed and wandered downstairs. 

“Morning sweetheart, you look lovely. Happy birthday,” Barbra said to her as she walked into the kitchen. 

Her mom was always up with the sun. She rarely slept in. Jane sat down on one of the stools at the counter she propped her chin on her hands. She still couldn’t shake the dream she had.

“Yeah I guess,” Jane replied half-heartedly.

Barbra turned around and stared at Jane until she looked up. Jane locked eyes with her mother’s warm chocolate eyes. Jane felt like she was a specimen in a petri dish. 

“Jane honey is something wrong? I thought you would be more excited today,” Barbra asked her as she placed a bowl and spoon in front of Jane.

Jane smiled, she loved that Barbra had finally given up on getting Jane to eat anything other than cereal in the morning. She watched her mom turn and grab her favorite cereal out of the cupboard. Jane grabbed the box of off the counter and poured it into her bowl. 

Her mom turned around and grabbed milk and orange juice out of the fridge. Barbra poured a glass of orange juice for herself and then one for Jane. She poured some milk into Jane’s cereal and then put everything back in the fridge. 

Jane took a bite of her cereal and watched her mom bustle about the kitchen. She wanted to cheer up. She could tell that Barbra was becoming increasingly concerned about her daughter’s emotional well being. It was only a matter of time before Barbra would become overly worried, and that meant her hovering over Jane constantly. That was the last thing Jane wanted, especially today. 

Jane forced a smile, “Yeah I just had a weird dream. You know how it is when you have a messed up dream that you can’t quite remember what it was about, but it still bugs you when you wake up.”

Barbra took a sip of her orange juice and studied her daughter’s face, “Well you know if you want I can take you over to the church so you can talk to one of the sisters.”

Jane took a bite of her cereal and nodded. The church was her home away from home. It was the place that she had spent the first few years of her life. She always felt more at ease in the chapel. She loved to just sit in one of the pews the silence was serenity. It always filled her with a sense of peace. It was like the church soothed something deep within her. 

“You know what Mom, that would be great. Thanks,” Jane mumbled through a mouth filled with half eaten cereal.

“Jane, please don’t talk with your mouthful sweetheart. I swear you are just as bad as your brother.”

Jane rolled her eyes. Her Mom constantly compared her to her older brother, Barbra and Ted’s biological son Steve. He was currently deployed overseas. She knew that Barbra missed him, but she was mostly worried she would never see him again. Jane chuckled under her breath as she remembered the last time Steve was home on leave. How he would eat his food like someone was trying to steal it. Jane knew that it was behavior leftover from basic. Steve had told her that they never had enough time to eat their food, so when they ate they had to eat fast.

Jane loved that her Mom would compare her mannerisms to Steve’s, as if it would prove to Jane that she was not only normal but a definite member of the family. It was actually how Jane had figured out that she was adopted. She did act like her big brother, but she didn’t look like her brother. Jane would look in the mirror every night and compare her features to her families, and every night she would come to the same conclusion, that she didn’t look like any of her family members. 

She stood out in every family picture, her red hair contrasting greatly with her families’ darker hair. Her eyes weren’t the same color of anyone in her family either. She didn’t have the warm chocolate of her Mom’s eye color or the steely grey of her Dad and Brother. When she learned about genetics in school everything made sense. She learned about genetic traits and that was when Jane had decided to ask them. 

The day she asked her parents Jane saw a look pass between them that told her there was more to the story than they were telling her. She decided not to push it that day because she could see the pain in Barbra’s eyes, and Jane knew that it was because Jane had figured out that she wasn’t part of the family and Barbra felt responsible somehow.

Jane had always wanted to know more about her biological parents, but every time she brought it up Barbra or Ted would change the subject. She managed to get the generic story out of her brother. That Barbra and Ted were volunteers at the church and they had heard about the baby that had been left with the church. They jumped at the chance to raise her as their own, but she never truly felt like part of the family.

Jane finished her cereal and rinsed out her bowl. She put it in the dishwasher, “If you aren’t to busy can you take me now?”

“Sure honey. Leave a note for your father I’ll meet you in the car,” Barbra told her as she wiped down the counter and then grabbed her keys and walked out into the garage. 

Jane grabbed the dry erase marker and scribbled a quick note to her dad, “Dad, Mom’s taking me to church. When she gets back can you please talk her out of the surprise party? I really feel like a low key birthday today. Love you Papa bear, Jane.”

She drew a smiley face next to her name and then walked out the front door. She got into the car and buckled her seat belt. 

“Ready honey,” Barbra asked her smiling brilliantly at Jane.

Jane felt bad that she had asked her Dad to talk her Mom out of the party. She knew it was her Mom’s way of trying to make Jane feel like a part of the family. Jane didn’t have the heart to tell her Mom that no matter what her parent’s did she would never feel like part of the family, at least not until she found out about her real parents. She knew that today would be the day she found out exactly what happened the night of her birth, and she knew just who to ask. 

“Yeah Mom, I’m ready,” Jane replied with a smile. She already felt like a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcome we will post new chapters as soon as they are done, bear with us. Please comment and let us know that you enjoy our work, or don't, it helps to know that there are people just as invested in these characters as we are. :)


End file.
